Sovereign con Artist
by platform-shoes12
Summary: on hiatus.
1. SecretsWrought Personality

There were teenagers standing unperturbed like proud statues on the gravel path…crossed arms and mocking eyes—the complete image of rebellious rich brats

**I posted this the first day that I became sixteen! Yesterday, October 12, is my sixteenth birthday so…this fiction signifies a new beginning hehe**

**kOusetsu-hime's note: Hello, since the Corporate Aficionado is already in its denouement…three more chapters—I presume. I think it would be best if I'd start another story quite inspired by my interests in Need for Speed. This story is combined with a love twist. I hope you've read the summary. So be kind, please review. By the way, Microsoft Word has indicated that this story has 22 pages, I have not yet changed the spacing…so be patient in reading. I've tried to Beta Read this myself, please bear with occasional mistakes. I do believe—I'm imperfect just like everyone else.**

**I Thank You in Advance.**

**I claim no ownership of Naruto, the Trinity College of Melbourne…Other schools mentioned in the story is highly fictitious and are fruits of my imagination.**

"_Are the shades of Pemberley thus to be polluted?" –Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

**Summary: Haruno Sakura has three identities: an underground racer, a notable student, and a private press relations officer. Deceptions rise as she struggles to maintain all the disguises to keep her self from falling in love with this young man who crossed paths and carelessly fell in love with each identity. The Sovereign Con Artist meets her downfall.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Secrets-Wrought Personality**_

There were teenagers standing unperturbed like proud statues on the gravel path…crossed arms and mocking eyes—the complete image of rebellious rich brats. Everyone is surrounded with a haughty atmosphere as they scrutinized the objects of their presence's purpose. Blinding white lights, blue lights, some were neon green…

One parked in front of the yellow line painted across the cemented road, the sleek black Nissan skyline with blue graffiti flames serving as vinyl on its glossy pitch black case…there was an aqua blue neon light beneath it while its windows were tinted heavy black…there were lots of stickers on its body showing how many sponsors supports him—err—the driver…why?

He's cool…

He's smug…

He's composed, quiet…

He's a never ending enigma…

He's rich…

He can rock your world with a simple look…

He's famous…

He's handsome…

He's _Uchiha Sasuke…_

_ …the dark hair, the onyx eyes, can it get anymore obvious?..._

He slowly unlocked the door and extricated his self from the confinements of his racing car and then proudly stood beside it as he allowed a smirk creep on his face as he watched the approving stares and nods from the spectators. He was wearing a white shirt, baggy faded jeans, and black slightly pointed shoes, there was a dog tag carelessly slung around his neck.

Soon, the betting pool would be opened…and he's going to bring down whoever dares to cross his way this night…

He doesn't race for the money…he has lots of that already

He races…

He races because he wants to prove that he's the only one worthy of the underground racers' most prestigious award…_Most Wanted_…and soon he can add that vinyl to his car too...if—and only if, he'll finish this race first and will be able to participate in the upcoming grand prix for the search for the most wanted underground racer…and this race, would decide his fate.

Then the second racer arrived, it was a moss green Mazda with the symbol of peace at each of the frontal doors in yellow vinyl and there were silver stripes. Its windows were tinted yellow and though the spectators were very hesitant about giving eulogy, they were very magnanimous in giving snide remarks—enough to make someone snap—however, this is Rock Lee we're talking about…

He's…well, he's wearing green spandex, as usual…

He has caterpillars for eyebrows and a bowl-cut hair…

And he's most important feat is how he manages to cheer himself up as if the 'boos' sent his way were the best remarks one can ever have…_and, he believes in the power of…_

…_youth…_

_Not a surprise anymore, is it?_

He slammed the door shut as he stood beside his Mazda…and then had the good guy pose on.

He races…not because of money…while he does have much of that…

He races not because of the title Most Wanted

He races…

He races because he had declared long ago that Uchiha Sasuke is his eternal rival…that with all the power of his youth, he'll beat the _Uchiha _at whatever thing he'll do…

The said rival sent a calculating look at Lee's way…

The green beast's cheerful face soon turned into a serious one as if daring him to defeat him…

The reticent contender's calculating look broke into a smug one as if telling him "Bring it on, fuzzy-brows"

For some strange reason, many racers have been eliminated on the previous race which has been a month ago…maybe he had underestimated this aspiring wannabe, he had gotten this far then perhaps he's really good in racing, after all, he found the last race hard due to the sharp turns, loops and lots of interfering civilian cars. The two of them were the only racers left…

Only a single slot was left for the competitors for the grad prix eight months from now. There were already six competitors qualified for the grand prix:

Diadem —Honda S2000 (Sakura)

Hufflepuff -- Ford Focus (Hinata)

BagOfBones – Mazda RX-7 (Neji)

o2 – Acura Integra (Naruto)

Mastermind—BMW (Shikamaru)

RidingHood—Porsche (Gaara)

–

For the past two years, Diadem has been the record holder of the title Most Wanted. She never gave out any information about her aside from the fact that she started racing at the early age of fifteen and now she's seventeen but still using a student's license considering that she's not yet of age—though most of the racers use student's license too…it makes her identity rather inviting curiosity. No one knew of her real name…though her hair is pink, they never knew the color of her eyes. She's always been wearing shades…though they have different tint, she never went to any race without something concealing her eyes. She said it's for some personal reasons…though it was more like to prevent people know her real identity which would really blow her cover…at school, at home, with her friends, and the selected few suitors. Blow her cover? You might ask. Well, let's see…our girl here has two identities—no, three…

Haruno Sakura in the morning, at school rather…

Diadem in the evening… (Occasional races)

And the black haired (due to wearing wig) private relations officer of Diadem to the underground world by the name _Lizzy Tisdale_…it's also been for certain purposes that she came up with the idea that to express her replies or wishes to the underground community that she herself would do the honors though she'd be using a new face…far from her own—this way, she can prevent other people from prying into her life—which would be very dangerous because to a keen observer, one cannot take away the possibility of discovering her real identity by putting two and two together. Lizzy Tisdale, the third personality of Haruno Sakura, requested that she'd submit her reports via internet and in exchange for her services is that she'll be granted with the privilege of seldom showing up unless highly necessary.

Speaking of Diadem…the audiences who had been previously standing tall and mighty as if they were undisputed gods in their respective places broke out in wild applause and wolf whistles as they stood on tip toes to be able to see the arriving guest of honor this evening…All self-conceit forgotten.

The glossy rosy pink Honda S200 with its white neon lights and the heavily tinted windows and windshield were black, and there…

There was, in all its undeserved glory, the _Most Wanted _vinyl on her car, it's for the year 2007(written in smaller size) and 2008(painted in larger size since it's the latest) and the fight next year will determine whether she'd still be the title holder; the black hood (top-down) slowly retracted…the door opened…showing creamy porcelain long legs wearing white wedge type mid-leg boots (move the video camera upper!) so there's the short faded denim shorts and then creamy skin once more and there's the scarlet tube top that covered only her chest (shows of her flat stomach and the shape of her body and then there's the white leather jacket she always uses at her every appearance…and there's the new pair of shades tinted with amber and old rose. Tada! The guest of honor for the special evening…

She's hot…

She's sexy…

She's beautiful…

She's sporty…

She's unbreakable…

She's smug…

She's young…

She's famous…

She's exceptional…

She's the one and only

…_Diadem…_

_ …the pink hair and shades explains it all…_

_Does anyone know anything about Diadem's real personality?_

_I highly doubt it…_

_She is and always will be the one and only, Diadem…_

The pink-haired seventeen-year old slammed the door shut and leaned on the door of her Honda S2000 as she allowed a coy smile play on her pale pink lips.

"Are we getting this underground race started or not?" She asked on a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

All eyes were on her…

Especially the eternal rivals who are both anticipating who's going to make a move first…and sure enough…

"Diadem! You're the epitome of ever lasting youthfulness! You're as beautiful as the sun rise in the early mornings and the lilies on the crystal clear lake! I'm the Green Beast, care to join me for dinner tomorrow?" He asked, everybody was snickering at the sight…

Diadem looked at his face…

A thick eyebrow….bowl-cut hair…_That's fine with her…she's not much of a judgmental person anyway…_

But the speech…oh my…that horrible speech!

Diadem tried to feign utter delight at his sight, she placed her right hand on his shoulder and for once, the spectators thought she's going to agree…

"That's really nice, but I'm not interested in 'Shakespeare-s' right now." And with that, she left and declared that the betting pool is now officially opened…and of course, that means she's included in betting who's going to win so she examined each of the cars…

She saw the green Mazda and asked the Green Beast to lend her his keys so she could try it out to which the Green Beast excitedly tossed the keys that she caught with ease by using an out-stretched hand clad with fingerless black gloves.

She sat inside and closed the door as she turned the keys and revved the engine and drove for a good distance and then went back.

"It's cool." She said though it seemed like she's not impressed at all and then walked towards the other driver. See? Rock Lee—he's a really good driver—without nitro and other features added to his not quite impressive car, he still managed to get this far.

"This baby is yours?" she asked the reticent man standing beside the Nissan skyline.

"Hn." He merely replied.

"Is that all you say?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Aa."

"Alright, you're a pretty good conversationalist, anyone told you that already?"

He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a no. So, you're a green horn around here, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Alright, since you're not up for a small tête-à-tête right now, can I drive this for a while? I need to know which is better."

The keys were carelessly tossed into her and the man smirked when she almost missed catching the key…

Diadem slammed the door shut and revved the engine and then drove for quite a distance as she tested the speed…there were aqua blue lights in front of her that are shaped like buttons and she figured out that this car has been remodeled and improved…well let's just see what this car can do…

And she drove further and increased her speed as she tried several buttons and then went back…

"Whoa, that's a nice ride you got there." She said as she gave him back the keys and then poked his chest before leaving him with a coy smile on her face.

She went to the manager for the betting pool and laid down 200 bucks…

"I'm betting for the skyline." She said as she proceeded to announce that the race will be starting in two minutes.

.o.O.o.

A witty looking pink haired girl with startlingly sparkling eyes slammed the door of her silver Ford Focus as she readjusted her shoulder bag on her left shoulder and the books she's struggling to secure in her right arm. She made sure that the door is locked before making her way to her room on the third floor of Twix University.

"Ohayo Sakura!" a girl with chocolate colored hair tied into two buns greeted the said pink haired girl when they came across the first floor lobby.

"Hey, what's up Tenten?" She asked as used her free hand to readjust her rimless glasses.

"Nothing's new, what about you?" The said Tenten asked as the two of them entered the elevator and pressed the button with the number three on it.

"Just like the usual, I'm going to miss Kaa-san and Otou-san…we have to stay in the dormitories for five days again." She muttered.

"Still a parents' girl I see; you know, you're the only one who makes it a point to go back home every weekend, is it just because of your parents or is it because of someone else?"

"I'm not seeing anyone Tenten." She answered truthfully and then stepped out when the elevator door opened revealing the lime green colored walls of the third floor. There were lockers lined up on the right side for the non-staying students while the left side were lined with chocolate brown colored doors with the gold plated numbers leading to rooms for the boarding students.

"Okay, so maybe I'll believe you this time. Let's hurry up a bit before we run late for Physics."

With brisk paces, the two reached the front of room 12…they swiped their cards and the door opened allowing the two of them to enter their room.

Sakura opened her study table's drawer to grab her mechanical pencil, Physics book and notebook along with some pad papers and forced it to fit on the bag of her laptop, same thing happened with Tenten except for the book because she thinks it's useless since the lessons are presented in front of them through the LCD projector already.

"Ready?" Tenten asked Sakura who was currently checking her reflection on the mirror.

"Just a minute," she said as she unzipped the pale blue cardigan sweater and then shouldered the laptop case and motioned for her room mate to follow her.

.o.O.o.

"Good morning ladies, let's see, I've returned the results of your take home quiz via internet yesterday already. The results are satisfactory though there are some who still seem not to catch the concept of determining vectors. However, we can't dwell on it forever so we move on to Kinematics."

They were listening to their teacher, Miss Yuhi Kurenai discussing about kinematics and then solved some of the problems manually after an hour and ten minutes of discussion, their mentor asked them if they have questions or if there's something not clear about the lesson…when no one dared to even make a squeak, the Physics teacher dismissed them but not after saying "Haruno Sakura, please stay for a while, I have to talk to you about something". She spared them from the wrath of homework today after all; they just had their quiz last Friday.

Sakura took her seat on one of the chairs in front of Yuhi Kurenai's desk. She pushed her glasses at the bridge of her nose.

"You've seen the result of the last quiz I reckon." Kurenai began as she stared at her record once again.

The girl merely nodded knowing where this is going.

"I'm disappointed; very disappointed if you get my point. What have you been doing? Remember, you and Karin are competing to be hailed valedictorian. Your first time to get a B-, I presume?"

Sakura nodded again.

"I want you to study harder, okay?"

She nodded yet again there's something vague about this setup and she couldn't help but ask, "But why the sudden concern, Miss Yuhi? Isn't it—Karin's your niece?"

"Yes, but I want you to do better. To tell you, frankly, I'm not used to seeing this exhibition of mediocrity coming from you. Karin, yes, she's my niece, but she's just excelling because she has lots of tutors, I want someone to end up delivering the valedictory address who has finished her high school course by her own skills."

"I perfectly understand you point; I must go now Miss Yuhi, I might be late for Research I; unless you have anything else to tell me?"

"No, no, you're dismissed."

And with that, Sakura left and then rushed to the room for Research I in which Shizune is their teacher.

In case I forgot to tell you, Twix University is an all-girls international school…there's an all-boys international school four blocks away from T.U. which is called Düsseldorf College.

"Ne, A Pleasant morning Miss Shizune, I apologize for being late, Miss Yuhi talked to me about something rather important." She said upon entrance with a slight bow.

"Take your seat Ms. Haruno. Now, where was I? Oh right, class, can anyone tell me what's a Historical Research?" She addressed the class though she's looking particularly at Sakura and Karin expectantly…neither raised their hands and that's when a frown made its way to her face.

"Miss," A soft voice caught her attention and there on the farthest corner is a dark-haired girl shyly raising her hands.

"Yes please? Oh, your name please."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh right. So, Ms. Hinata; what is a historical research?" She said as she scratched the back of her head wondering what's wrong with the top students.

Hinata answered as she poked her fingers together in anxiousness as she recited and watched her teacher looking worriedly at the top students instead of her.

Shizune caught Sakura dozing off—her head buried in her arms which were crossed on her desk and was about to reprimand her but the quiet voice once again brought her attention back to what's happening.

"Miss…" the quite voice again.

"Uh. Ye-yes? I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat your answer, Ms. Hinata?"

If only Hinata doesn't have af only Hinata doesn't have herback to what'oomoice once again brought her bag to what'was. shy personality, she would've rolled her eyes at her sensei's lack of attention; nevertheless, she did as she was told.

.o.O.o.

Recess came as the bell rang; the ladies slowly rose from their seats and packed their stuff before making their way to the cafeteria.

Apparently, Shizune dismissed the case of Sakura sleeping in class. No one is exempted from occasional tardiness after all.

"Ne, Sak, you slept in Shizune-san's class. Is anything the matter?" Tenten worriedly asked applying an honorific, just like when she's still in Japan.

"Nothing, I just need some sleep I think, that's all. Let's have some quick breakfast at the café across T.U., I say. My treat…" She said as she remembered the wad of cash she'd won yesterday at the underground race/sprint. She had fallen asleep in Shizune's class probably because of her lack of sleep considering last night's event.

"You're thinking about breaking the rules again, aren't you? You know we aren't suppose to leave the school ground unless being fetched by guardians or chauffer."

"C'mon, Tenten, I'm tired of the food in our cafeteria anyway…don't tell me you aren't getting tired of the usual meals here."

"I don't know...after all; the food here isn't sloppy like the ones offered in cafeterias in movies anyway. Food here is quite nice I could say…but, sure, who wouldn't get tired of the daily options? Not one new, always the same…"

"So, we go?" Sakura asked before yawning and stretching as far as the laptop bag would permit while they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh c'mon, I'll vouch for you if we get caught."

"But how do we get past the guards?"

"Tch, I forgot about that, the new one isn't much of the nitwit the past guards were…Konan is her name, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I guess we have to settle for some toast and coffee."

"Still your treat?"

"Sure, I left my wallet in our room though, we get it first and then we have some breakfast."

"That's fine by me."

.o.O.o.

"Troublesome." A pineapple-head stared at the door lazily. His access to his room is denied once again so what's left to do?

He stared at the door after giving it a good kick as if it would open….and guess what's surprising? It did open.

"Stop kicking my door." A dark haired man said as he was revealed by the slow opening of the mahogany door with chrome plated numbers.

"Troublesome, what are you doing in my room?" the lazy young man asked as he rudely pushed the stranger away and entered his room.

"You mean what 'are YOU doing in MY room.' This is MY room."

"Tch, a neophyte, I see. You don't know me, do you?"

The onyx eyed teen resorted to reclining on the leather seat comfortably placed beside his bed. He snorted when he heard the guy's question.

"Why should I?"

"Then I suppose you're not into racing."

"Actually, I am."

"Many people can race, but not all of them wins. Have you, by any chance, made it to the grand prix? How long have you been racing?"

"A year, I reckon and yes, I made it to the grand prix in my first attempt."

"That explains the lack of respect. I'm the one who rides the BMW, heard of it, hmm?"

"Tch, you're Mastermind? I don't see how a man who tries to open a door by staring at it can be called mastermind."

"Well yeah, from what high school are you?"

"Trinity College, Melbourne."

"You must know the rules here in Düsseldorf then, you can't just be bossy here or you'll end up with a spine broken, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I have my own rules, unless you want to propose a good deal about it?"

"Nah, just stick with me and the gang and it will save you the trouble of fighting off the _Fugitives_—it's a group composed of morons. By the way, you're not to have this room to your self kiddo; I'm the original occupant here." He said as he averted his gaze to his possessions as if stating the obvious that the room is in fact, occupied by another person too.

"As long as you don't bother me, I'm good."

"Then I'd take that as a yes, come, I'll help you go to your classes. D.C. is a large college if you observe, you might get lost."

With a nod the two of them went by to their schedules which were conveniently the same, see, there's a policy in T.U. and D.C. that roommates share the same schedule for convenience so that both would be out of the room at the same time so in case there's something missing from their things, their roommates are safe from receiving the blame.

Their first class was English with Kabuto as their teacher.

"Morning boys, well, there'll be a regional convention on journalism that will be held on Wednesday sponsored by the Twix Uni—" The English mentor didn't get to finish his announcement when he was cut off by the dreaded side comments of his students which was by this time a…

"…All right! I get to see all girls again!! Not to mention Hinata-chan! This is the best week of my life!" A blonde man with a whiskered face pumped his fist on the air when he heard of T.U.

Kabuto cleared his throat to get the attention of the class. "As I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted," he said as he risked a sideway glance to the Uzumaki, "It will be a three-day convention and you'll all be accommodated in their guest hostel for the entire time. I'll be passing a paper around and you can list your name if you want to join. There's registration fee of 1500 yen inclusive of the meals and the materials you are to need."

"Aw, can't we just share the room of the students there? It's been a long time since I've seen a real girl, counting my elementary years, plus high school her in Düsseldorf…that's a lot of years, you think?" The blonde man asked the stranger beside him.

"Dobe." The young man answered.

"Ah, who are you to call me Dobe you Teme! Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm the most feared O2 underground racer!"

"Oi Naruto, you speak like you haven't reached the finals just because of default." A man with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes said.

"Still the same, I'm in the finals," Said Naruto with a huff.

The man beside him smirked at the humiliation the one beside him is getting and soon, it was his turn whether to write down his name on the paper or not. The former option won seeing that everybody else had signed up…not wanting to be left out, talk about peer pressure.

When classes were finished that day, he opened his laptop when he was sitting on the reclining chair again, to check out the website of the annual underground grand prix and there he was, at the seventh slot. Sweet victory;

**Article No.1 Latest Update for the Annual Grand Prix**

**The list is finally complete!**

**Here's the list for the final competitors for the Annual Search for the Most Wanted Underground Racer:**

**1. Diadem—Honda S2000**

**2. Hufflepuff -- Ford Focus **

**3. BagOfBones – Mazda RX-7 **

**4. O2 – Acura Integra **

**5. Mastermind—BMW **

**6. RidingHood—Porsche**

**7. Freebooter—Nissan Skyline**

**The winner will take home 100,000 yen plus the Most Wanted title and car Vinyl and Decals. **

**Official Count Down: 239 days to go**

**Betting would start at 200 bucks and above.**

**Article No. 2 Rally Race "Less Rules, More fun!"**

**The Rally Race three months from now will be held at the Babylonian Ruins. Absolutely no rules! It's a race to death.**

**Here's something to wait for and the reason why you should buy the ticket to watch the rally race…**

**Our official relations officer to Diadem, Ms. Lizzy Tisdale had an exclusive interview with the one and only Diadem! Yes, that's true people from the underground race track! It's final! Diadem will be joining the rally race for the first time!**

**Winner takes all. Plus, there will be a winner via electronic raffle, if your bet would win, that you get to have an all-night spent with the racer who received your bet. So, buy your ticket now at ****! Prices start at fifty bucks!**

**Article No.3 Diadem joins the betting pool last Saturday!**

**She placed down 200 bucks for the Nissan Skyline last Saturday at the race where she was hailed guest of honor. After conducting a test drive of the cars which were a Mazda and a Nissan Skyline owned by the Green Beast and Freebooter respectively, she appeared to be impressed at the glossy black car! It was a tight fight, everybody was anxiously anticipating the results when the bumper of the Nissan Skyline have passed the checkpoint line first followed by the Mazda in a split second!**

**It has also been rumored that the extraordinary Diadem has taken a liking to Freebooter! Our 2-year title holder is finally growing up!**

**Next Page (For more Articles or scroll down to post a review/Discussion)**

**Reviews for:**

**Total Reviews for Article No. 1: 238**

**For: Article No. 1**

**From: Nincompoop**

**I'll definitely beat Diadem this time!! Dattebayo! I'm O2!! Believe it!**

**For: Article No. 1**

**From: BeautyratherthanBrain**

**Go Mastermind! I love that head of yours! Perhaps you can date me some other time? I'd love to ride your BMW! You'll win!! You have to! Kick their sorry asses! Loves and Kisses!**

**Next (See more?)**

**Add Review? Click here**

**Total Reviews for Article No.2: 523**

**For: Article No. 2**

**From: AkiTenshi**

**I have to watch this!! So I'm withdrawing my registration from in joining the race, I want to see how Diadem does even if there are no rules.**

**For: Article No.2 **

**From: FanForever**

**Is RidingHood joining the Rally? Tell me so I could watch if he's in.**

**Next (See More?)**

**Add Review? Click Here**

**Total Reviews for Article No. 3: 671**

**For: Article No.3**

**From: Saki**

**I highly doubt the rumor about Diadem taking a particular liking about Freebooter. I've seen him, he's rather handsome but I KNOW that Diadem isn't one to wear her heart at her sleeve, being handsome is not enough!! He has to beat her first!! Hell yeah, go Diadem! It'll make racing Cheesy, which is just, gross!**

**For: Article No. 3**

**From: Chocolatebuns**

**Diadem plus freebooter will definitely make a good team up! I mean he's cool, she's hot, and what else can fans ask for? I wonder if freebooter wants her too. Hey freebooter. If you're reading this, answer me!!**

**Next. (See more?)**

**Add Review? Click Here**

Sasuke snickered at the thought of him and Diadem. So he clicked the "click here" to answer chocolatebuns' question.

**Name: Freebooter**

**Message:**

**No, I don't like her.**

Just when he pressed the 'submit' and the review appeared on the page, Chocolate-buns already had a reply.

**For: Article No.3**

**From: chocolatebuns**

**You're just an impostor! How would I know if you're the true Freebooter? Besides, no one can escape the wrath of Diadem's beauty! I wonder what the color of her eyes is.**

He sighed and clicked the "click here" once again and posted

**For: Article No. 3**

**From: Freebooter**

**You should believe me because I told you. No one knows the color of her eyes…ask her parents. **

And then there was another quick reply

**For: Article No. 3**

**From: chocolatebuns**

**Say, what if we meet up? That's the only things I can be sure of, you know, my heart really broke at the thought of Diadem and Freebooter not ending up. That's just tragic! So if you really are freebooter, meet me at Boston Café on Saturday at 9 am. The on in front of the gates of T.U. I'm from T.U. by the way. I'll be wearing a white shirt with orange stripes. Ne, gotta go now, impostor…I still have to accompany Saki…we're preparing for the convention on Wednesday since she's the head coordinator. By the way, Düsseldorf's coming over!! I'm so excited, I'm going to see male specimen again!! I'm tired of seeing men by the cadavers were working on in the Intarmed program for those who'll be taking up Medicine. So, tada!**

**For: Article No. 3**

**From: Freebooter**

**No need to meet up in Boston Café. I'm from Düsseldorf; I'm joining the journalism convention I'll look forward to seeing you there. Just make sure you aren't a nerd, I don't like nerds. **

**For: Article No. 3**

**From: chocolatebuns**

**GTG! ()**

.o.O.o.

"Tenten, instead of typing in your Blueberry, would you please help me here? It's the reason why you're here anyway." Sakura reminded her friend as she struggle to sort out the materials in their respective envelopes.

"Fine, fine, just a minute." She said as he finally typed gtg and some smiley and then helped her room mate.

"Can you believe it? Düsseldorf is coming here!"

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Duh! They are male specimen, Sakura! I haven't seen one man breathing for years! Aside from my father, that is."

"I've encountered a lot of their corpse already; besides, I'm not deprived of the sight of men." She said honestly as she remembered the happenings the night before…

The jet black hair and the hollow eyes…

"Pft…stupid thoughts" she said to herself as she waved her hands in front of her in a dismissive manner as if to shoo away the thoughts.

"I knew it! You were seeing someone every weekend, weren't you? That's why you always come home at weekends!"

"As if. Tenten, let's quit talking now or we will not get this ask done any minute now."

She wanted to tell her that she comes home to train every weekend for the upcoming rally race, but she can't….she can't trust even her when it comes to this critical manner…

"Fine, killjoy."

"Oh, and Sakura?" Tenten continued.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Obviously."

"Geez, so we're going to wear uniforms again?"

"Mmhmm."

"Don't you feel troubled?"

"Why should I?"

"The Dussledorf-ians will see us wearing our uniforms!"

"Nothing's the matter with me; after all, it saves us the trouble of choosing what to wear."

"But still we sh—"

"Tenten, shh! Let's just get this thing done, I'm getting sleepy already."

"Okay, okay…"

.o.O.o.

It was Tuesday night when the Dusseldorf-ians arrived at the hall of Twix University…due to the…err—quite unexpected arrival, the headmistress had to content herself with what she has at this time of the night to at least create a warm welcome to the visitors. She summoned all the students to the great hall and asked them to fall in line according to their year level even if they were just wearing their PJ's. Not having any choice at all, they grudgingly went down to the first floor via the elevators with their messy hair, some even went down holding their pillows and some had their eyes barely opened.

"Girls, I want all of you to be in your best behaviors. I'll be opening the twin doors and they're waiting at the hall opposite this, so straighten your lines. Come on now, I know we're all sleepy, but…we should be hospitable, okay? Any questions?"

A sophomore raised her hand.

"Can we sleep after the welcome?"

"Yes you can dear, except for the seniors who will be helping me in guiding them into their rooms."

Some hurray-ed while the seniors groaned.

The doors finally opened revealing young men clothed with their uniforms who were filed in strictly straight lines.

"Welcome, Dussledorfians! Uhh—we did not expect that you'll be arriving at this uh—quite an ungodly hour. Girls, what would you say to our guests?" She asked nervously.

The boys were smirking at the sight of the girls in their uniform Pajamas and sleepy faces. They were only allowed to wear civilian clothes every Monday, the rest is Uniform…even in their sleep which is consist of jasmine yellow PJ pants and a white puff sleeved blouse with a small pocket in the right corner (they still wonder what's the use of it, though) and there's the white ribbon at the back and the school logo print on the pocket.

"Good evening, visitors! Welcome to Twix University!" They said with rehearsed unison though the enthusiasm was barely there.

The boys from D.C. once again snickered as the practiced greeting did not go as well as it was supposedly rehearsed.

The headmistress of the all-girl university sighed in frustration though she was careful not to make it so obvious and so she resorted into telling them that she, together with the seniors will willfully accompany them into their sleeping quarters for their entire stay in Twix University and happily announced that the orientation for the house rules will be put aside for tomorrow considering the fact that they are still waiting for the arrival of participants from Warwick Institute of Technology (W.I.T.) who are expected to arrive the following day.

"If you'd kindly follow us…" the headmistress began as she led the way followed by two lines consist of the seniors who are assigned to assist the guests.

"Participants form Düsseldorf College, please form a single file. Each of you will be given a visitor's card that will enable you to access your respective rooms, only. There will be—" She cleared her throat in a rather very audible manner so as to catch the attention of the visitors who appear not to be as disciplined as reported at all; when the noise finally receded, Tsunade, the headmistress, continued her little speech, "As I was saying before the guests have been carried away into their own conversations," she began and then took a pause to see the reactions of the boys, "your cards will be color coded, your guide will be the one with the same color as you do have. Only two persons could have the same color, those persons will share the same room. Please be guided accordingly and follow your guides deliberately. I shall expect strict discipline coming from you, basing from what was reported to be boys of good upbringing and very agreeable personalities."

The boys formed a single file and each of the received a card. Meanwhile, the girls were formed a horizontal line and held the colors they are assigned so that the guests will be guided at which group they should belong. There was shuffling of half excited half agonizing students, the latter mostly coming from the females who were rudely summoned at such an ungodly hour.

The pink-haired girl tiredly raised the purple card she's holding, her lack of enthusiasm completely opposed the excitement of her room mate who's by the way busy combing her hair using her hands while waving the red card she's holding. After a good ten minutes, the crowd began to thin and Sakura was quite surprised that she's the only one who doesn't have anyone to guide. She sighed in relief as she thought of being free from additional burdens.

"At last, free from additional burdens!" She said aloud as she turned her back, there were two boys running towards her holding violet cards, both looking extremely familiar.

"Wait!" The two said as both grinned at the horrified face of the girl.

"Who are you?" She said with an air of surprise yet hinted of disappointed.

"Isn't it quite rude for a hostess to be showing us such kind of welcome?" The pineapple head asked.

"Ah, you're mastermind, am I right? I've been making articles for our school paper about the fairly increasing amount of teenagers indulging in gambling regarding underground racing."

"Certainly, I'm the one. My identity isn't as obscure as that of the Most Wanted title holder, though, both of you has pink hair, are you sure you're not the same person as she?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, she's pretty beautiful in her own right, if what I've heard is true, though as much as I'd like to think that we are one or that I'd rather be her, I cannot, unfortunately—that is. And the one beside you is?" She asked feigning innocence of the matter. "Is he a racer too?" She added for effect.

"Ah, you haven't known the seventh slot for the grand prix? Pretty impressive for a neophyte, yes? He's Freebooter." Shikamaru answered.

"Bandit, I see…or was it highway man? Is that how you define freebooter? I think I've come across that one in a book I've read when I was in my second year."

"Precisely," The young man who had not participated in their conversation a while ago chose this time to speak up.

"Hm, as much as I'd like to prolong this conversation, it is getting quite late and you should already be in your quarters, I'll be your guide for your entire stay. Should we be going now?"

The two nodded and followed her to the room where the two of them will be staying.

"This will be your room, should you have any problems, kindly press the small green button conveniently placed on the side tables of your bed and I'll be happy to attend to your needs. Good night." She said with a bow and then left the two young men amused at her way of speaking.

"There's a strange resemblance between her and Diadem, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked. It's really rare for Shikamaru to be talkative and it would've been a privilege to someone who thirsts for his voice and thoughts, but his companion cannot be bothered and chose to reply with his own vocabulary…

"Hn" he said while preparing for bed.

"Would you consider her and Diadem to be as one?"

"No, their personality is quite the exact opposite of the other."

"But having pink hair isn't a common thing you see, is it?"

"Certainly, but as she said, she'd like to be her, we aren't sure if her hair is natural or not."

"You have a point."

"Hn" he said and closed the lights, a silent way of saying "let's go to sleep, I'm tired." He didn't have any interest in her, all he found are the faults and the features of her face that lack symmetry…but then, first impressions are NEVER meant to last.

.o.O.o.

Sakura wearily swiped the card upon entrance to the room she shares with Tenten…and it seems that her hope of hitting the pillows already is far from happening since her roommate appears to have another idea of spending the night when the lights suddenly opened just when the door clicked softly indicating careful closure.

"You came late! Did something happen?" She asked as her eyebrows wiggled indicating mischievous thoughts. "Did you have an adventure with someone from D.C. at such an ungodly hour?"

"Tenten! You think not in a rather irrational manner…I understand that it is already late and you need some sleep, and I need to sleep too…so let's save the discussion tomorrow." She said as she allowed herself to collapse on the soft mattress of her bed. If her roommate is very decided to engage her in a conversation, she's all the more persistent in insisting that both of them require sleep and that conversing at the time isn't the most prudent thing to do.

"You did not answer my question directly, Sak, you neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, so I'm going for a 'yes'."

"Stop it Tenten, you've been deceived by your excitement towards an encounter with the opposite sex that you're thinking that I share the same anxiety…surely, I will not venture into doing something I'd regret in the future."

"So it's a yes? My question is answerable by yes or no, don't you think it's better to just answer me instead of giving me evasive answers?"

"Can't you understand? It's a big 'NO!' I really have to sleep. Goodnight, Tenten." She said and chose to cover herself with her comforter as to indicate that she's not up for a conversation right now.

"Pft, such a killjoy…" Tenten muttered before closing the lights and starting to doze off as well.

_Next on Queen of Deception…_

"I'm done, you can change into your clothes already; we're going out." Sakura said.

The onyx-eyed boy raised a brow. Being the smart girl she is; Sakura said, "I mean, going OUT" and she pointed at the window so emphasize her point, "not dating. We'll do something about that tongue of yours."

Sasuke's raised brow rose higher. Sakura blushed when she realized what he must be thinking.

­­

"_I love you, most ardently."—Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice_

**kOusetsu-hime's note: So, tell me if I should continues it or not. I'd like to apologize for the inconsistency in my style of writing…I admit that is could be attributed to my reading Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice that the style in the later parts turned into something rather Shakespherical—and that's not even a word I know. **

**Certainly you would be kind enough to post a review? I hope so. This chapter had been rather long. Please write "TADA!" in your review if you've read the author's note. Oh, and you can send me quotations that I could use at the opening and closing of every chapter! You can either PM me or just posit it on your reviews.**

_Signing out,_

_kOusetsu-hime_


	2. Disaster, Disaster, Disaster

Perhaps, everything had connived to prove the existence of Murphy's Law in everyone's life—and Haruno Sakura isn't an exemption

**kOusetsu-hime's note: Second chapter! I hope you'll like it. Send in quotations.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Just so you know, I'm originally kOusetsu-hime!! I'm now platform-shoes 12.**

**By the way, this chapter has 89 pages as counted by the very reliable Microsoft Word…the spacing is three. Be patient in reading, some give away fluff will be given later on.**

**Your question on the previous chapter will be questioned on the author's note below. Thanks for all who reviewed and I'm so glad that the number of hits of this story is more than 200 already.**

"_There are no accidents"-Master Ug Wei, Kung Fu Panda_

o.O.o

**Summary: Haruno Sakura has three identities: an underground racer, a notable student, and a private press relations officer. Deceptions rise as she struggles to maintain all the disguises to keep her self from falling in love with this young man who crossed paths and carelessly fell in love with each identity. The Sovereign Con Artist meets her downfall.**

o.O.o

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disaster, Disaster, Disaster**_

Perhaps, everything had connived to prove the existence of Murphy's Law in everyone's life today—and Haruno Sakura isn't an exemption.

She was hurriedly running towards the elevator, all conscious effort of maintaining her composure had long been forgotten. She impatiently pushed the button that will lead her to the ground floor of the university in times more than necessary as if it would make the elevator travel faster—but to no avail.

Of all the times she could choose to oversleep and withstand the unwavering persistence of her alarm clock to rouse her, why, of all the days in a year, now? It would really be embarrassing on her part. She's expected to be at the great hall earlier than everybody else, she's, after all; the over all coordinator of the journalism convention—and what is this despicable thing she did? Oh! The mortification of being irresponsible—arriving later than anybody could considerably be! What about her opening remarks? Could they be sensible enough to think that she wouldn't make it in time that they looked for a replacement already? Perhaps they thought she's ill?

What about Tenten? Why didn't she wake her up? Was she that anxious to be of interaction with the opposite sex her age that she forgot how important Sakura's role is in this event? But then, there's no time to contemplate on whether whose fault is it that she's now late because she's solely responsible for her actions and being caught tardy in the middle of something so essential isn't anyone else's fault. Sakura is—no doubt—a smart girl; she understands the human nature that which when something goes wrong and not as planned looks for someone or something else to blame…self-righteousness, dare I say.

Upon the opening of the elevator, she took a deep breath as she quietly stepped out of the confinements of the small chamber. With all the dignity she has left, she slowly made her way to the great hall to see if the program had already started without her—she who had exhausted all her resources for the realization of this event. With very little doubt that such occurrence is far from happening, she only managed to take a peek at what's already happening. She saw the great hall occupied by both boys and girls sitting on the lush beige velvet covered seats with gold linings in an attentive pose. Sakura was debating herself whether to pursue taking her seat on the presidential table or not. The invocation was just commencing, perhaps it wouldn't be bad to quietly walk to her designated seat? But, oh! What shame would it be to make such a scene by her late entrance? Surely, attracting looks from the crowd is highly inevitable and the location of the presidential table on the stage isn't of much consolation either.

.o.O.o.

The headmistress was anxiously waiting for the editor in chief of their school paper who spear headed this event to appear. In five minutes time, in her estimate, it would be Sakura's turn to deliver the opening remarks and she highly doubt that anyone would agree to replace her at such short notice. The blonde woman motioned for a female student in front of her to come near her, and as the young girl followed, Tsunade whispered, "Look for Haruno Sakura and tell her that she is extremely needed at the moment. Do this as quickly as possible."

The young girl quietly but quickly exited the great hall and successfully acquired very little unsolicited attention from the occupants of the said hall. Fortunately, she quickly found the persons she's asked to look for nervously pacing just outside the hall.

"Miss Sakura! Tsunade asked me to call you! You are extremely needed at the moment. Follow me, quick!" Without giving her time to reply, the girl entered the hall and with all politeness escorted her to her designated seat just as the master of ceremony said, "To formally start our three-day journalism convention, here is the editor in chief of The Amanuensis, Miss Sakura Haruno!"

The said person calmed as the courteous applause rang through the Victorian-themed hall. She exhaled to pacify her nerves before taking her stand on the platform before the crowd.

"A pleasant morning to everyone…" she began, "The Twix University is taking delight on the participation of everyone present in this hall this very special morning. In behalf of the Twix University, I'd like to recognize the presence of the students who are here today with us…the Düsseldorf College, and the Warwick Institute of Technology." She paused and after taking another deep breath, she readjusted her glasses and continued, "The journalism convention is an annual occurrence sponsored by this university spearheaded by The Amanuensis, the official school paper. It has been our pleasure to be the instrument in improving the skills of aspiring journalists by providing the basic training required in a span of three days, maximum. I express my optimism, that all of us will learn much from the lectures that will be rendered to us by the speakers we have invited who will be coming from various parts of the world. With no further ado, I now therefore declare the Annual Journalism Convention open! Welcome, everyone!" With her parting words, it was returned by the polite applause as she went back to her seat without any thought of receiving a sermon first thing in the morning.

"Where have you been young lady? You are expected to be here earlier than everyone, have you not been taught of the principle of punctuality?" Tsunade reprimanded the lady who sat beside her right after the latter took her seat.

"I deeply apologize for my display of tardiness, headmistress." She simply said though her tongue has been itching to make excuses to justify her mistake.

"I'd like you to know that I strongly detest the neglect of punctuality, though for now, you are forgiven. You nearly gave us a heart attack, girl, did you know that? I was thinking of who could be taking your place at such short notice, and to announce the absence of the one to deliver the opening remarks—Oh! I cannot bear to be the object of such mortification once more. I had enough embarrassment yesterday, to add more is indeed unwelcome. What would other headmasters, do you suppose, think if the unfitting welcome yesterday would reach their ears? It'll give them another reason as to why they should think of me unworthy of the position as the headmistress of this school." Tsunade said with a worried face.

"You shouldn't think with such pessimism, headmistress. Nobody is exempted from imperfection, and I wouldn't think of anyone more deserving of the position other than you." She politely answered.

"You flatter me, Sakura. No need for such high regards. I prefer open rebuke than insincere flattery. Students ought to have lots of atrocious remarks behind any mentor's back. That is normal; I've been a participant of such despicable actions back when I was in school too."

"Perhaps you've misinterpreted me, headmistress. The regard for you that I've expressed earlier is of sincerity. It is not in my personality to be speaking behind the backs of anyone especially those who are not of strong connection with me. I'm proud of my frankness…if I think you are highly unfit of your position, I would've shown disrespect from the moment I've taken my seat beside you. But if you wish to believe that my remark is insincere, then I can speak no more. I am not one to force anyone to share the same convictions."

They then sat in silence; neither gave an effort to start a conversation. Both of them focused their attention to the opening program which was approching its conclusion.

"That concludes our opening ceremony. After the breakfast, we can readily proceed to the lecture room for the beginning of the seminars. The materials will be given upon entrance. Please look for your guides for better navigation, have an excellent day ahead!"

.o.O.o.

Sakura was straightening herself and smoothing out the fabric of her skirt as she quitted seating on the presidential table. She heard the master of ceremony announce that they are to help those under their guidance in navigating during the entire convention, perhaps she could hide from them, hmm?

I guess not.

"Oi," A deep voice rang from behind her. A surprised look crossed her face as she heard the familiar voice.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" She asked when she had come face to face with freebooter.

"I don't know the location of the dining hall." He stated the obvious.

"I see, I thought you could manage yourself. Follow me, then—your name? Uh, I mean your real name." She asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha, but where could mastermind be?"

"He joined the lot of a blonde girl, I think."

"Right, then we would dine together, that's my proposition, do you agree?"

"Hn."

"Then we shall go, this way, Mr. Uchiha." She said with utmost civility as she led the way towards the hall where meals will be served for the entire duration of the convention. Sakura approached the presidential table where the staffers of The Amanuensis are assigned to eat…meals are served in front of them. Sasuke simply followed where his guide was going until he noticed her take her seat on the presidential table reserved for the staffers…not knowing what to do, he remained standing though his guide had been seated already…apparently, our bandit had been taught some manners.

"My guest here will be sharing this table with us, I hope you wouldn't mind? He's been my assignment, I EXPECT you'd understand." She consulted her co-staffers. It's a question of reassurance, it's not like they have a choice anyway.

"Certainly, Miss Haruno, your friend can sit here with us," the red haired girl who has been competing with her for the slot of valedictorian since first year. She saw Karin give the man beside her a once over and have witnessed the approving stare of the girl…and for some reason she doesn't know of, she felt sick of the display of adoration.

"Mr. Uchiha," Sakura began, "kindly pull a chair of your choice and you can take your seat beside me, if that doesn't bother you, that is."

"Hn" he muttered before pulling a chair from the nearest table disregarding the young man who is halfway sitting on that particular chair.

The occupants of the presidential table saw the whole thing and were disturbed by the behavior shown by their editor-in-chief's guest. Sakura had to bit her lip to keep her self from screaming at him for being an inconsiderate man. She saw the hapless victim be in contact with the marble floor instead of the chair along with the bowl he's holding and its contents spilling on the floor in an artless mosaic; she couldn't help but imagine what pain he's currently experiencing aside from the embarrassment of having his hors de oeuvre spilled on the marble floor and managing to get himself wet with the soup.

"I'm surprised," She began while placing some food on his plate, "of your exhibition of a rather disconcerting behavior. I recommend, if you won't mind, that you change your attitude before you could wreak havoc in the university—that would be the worst case scenario, which I hope—wouldn't happen here. I'd be held accountable of your actions during your stay here, whether good or bad, so please, spare me from undeserved embarrassment. I'll appreciate it if you will." After speaking, she began to pay attention on her own plate.

"You talk too much. It's annoying." He said, without so much of a 'thanks' for her services.

"If that's you opinion," she said and continued no more.

"Hey Ms. Haruno, wouldn't you introduce your friend to us?" asked Karin when she saw the opportunity of her chance to talk.

"Oh, I've been getting forgetful lately, forgive me. This is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha from Düsseldorf College." She introduced, but not after wiping her mouth with the napkin in observance of etiquette.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. I'm Karin, I hope we could know each other better, I'm certainly looking forward to getting rather acquainted with you." The read haired lady said as she extended her hand…

"_She's not supposed to offer her hand first!" _Sakura thought inside her while reviewing the introduction etiquette Mrs. Summer taught them in their first year though she herself doubted that that is not the reason of the uneasiness that surrounded her upon seeing the outstretched hand of Karin.

"Hn" The young man answered to acknowledge her but did not made any effort to take the hand in a shake that speaks of 'nice to meet you.' Sakura couldn't help but smirk as if Diadem is resurfacing.

After a good twenty minutes, the pink-haired girl decided that she's done with her breakfast already.

"I'm done," she announced.

"Then let's go," the young man beside her said with indifference. The two of them slowly stood up and were walking on the lobby when they came across Sakura's roommate.

"Sak! It's surprise to see you walking with a man, no less! I never knew you'd be so fast!" Tenten said with so much life.

"Tenten," she began and then readjusted her glasses, "it's not what you think. I'm his guide for his entire stay here in T.U."

"But still…he's from the male species! I'm really surprised! Wouldn't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Tenten, this is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Pleased to meet you," Tenten said and then extended her hand…a few minutes passed when the pink haired girl chose to push away the hand of her roommate carefully…

The brown eyed girl still had on an expectant look and when she felt her friend's hand carefully push her hand away…

"Um, Tenten…he isn't much into skin contact…Karin had tried it already, nothing happened...she was ignored."

"Oh come on Sakura, I'm sure you're not THAT possessive. You don't even allow your men to interact with other girls? And duh, Karin's a bitch so who cares?" Tenten asked, misinterpreting her roommate's concern. Sasuke can't help but smirk, _so Ms. Haruno's a man hater…_

"Tenten! Be careful of what you say! I'll pretend that I didn't hear such disbelief to my honest opinion…I understand people tend to misinterpret, and of course, you're still forgivable, but please, don't think that there's something going on between us. Our relationship is extremely professional."

Sasuke watched his guide talk the usual amusing way with its witty air.

"Sak, you're being weird again. Oi, Sasuke, say—you're from D.C., right?"

"Hn."

"Huh, Sak, what does he mean?"

"He says, yes, he's from D.C."

"Ok…so, Sasuke, do you know freebooter? You look like him."

The addressed man smirked in return.

"Sak, what does he mean by that?" Tenten asked her friend.

"He says 'he's the one you're looking for.'"

"What the hell? How'd you understand what he's trying to say? And ah-what!? He's freebooter?? You're freebooter?"

He shrugged.

"What does he say?" She asked her friend again.

"He says 'maybe'"

"You mean he isn't sure?"

"Tenten! We'll be late for the first session!"

"Sak! Hey, Sasuke, say, what if you visit our room for dinner later? Sakura can cook for us, invite your friends too! We'll skip dinner…hmm…surely it wouldn't bother you to waste you meal stub? Sakura is a very good cook, I assure you."

"Wait, Tenten! What are you saying? Why, am I suddenly involved? You are being delusional! Opening our room for boys? That isn't very ethical!"

"Sure, I'll go." The man simply said.

"See? He said he'll—you'll what? You'll go?" Tenten asked for reassurance.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I'm just uh, quite surprised, so, we'll see you there at seven thirty. The sessions will be probably finished by then. See you, Sasuke-kun!"

Soon, Tenten dashed her way to the session hall leaving the two for themselves…the pink-haired girl was blushing madly though she's been summoning all her strength to maintain a blank façade.

"You're blushing."

"Oh," she said quickly and then readjusted her glasses and smoothened out her skirt, "it's just that…" she couldn't continue. There are very seldom times like this that her brain is fogged with unknown mist…her brain isn't cooperating properly right now that she couldn't grope for words to explain why the sudden coloration of her face; perhaps the neurons chose to be dormant…or…or…the synapses didn't work, but what of it? Why can't she explain?

It's simple.

Why?

…because she doesn't know the reason herself.

Why is she blushing?

Why?

Is it because they'll be opening their room to men this very evening?

She doubts it.

Is it because she doesn't believe in her cooking skills?

That's less likely to happen. It had been long ago since she decided that believing in one's self would be the one's greatest gift to one's self…yes, that's slightly confusing.

Then it clicked…

Perhaps it's because Sasuke will be the one eating her cooking?

Her face contorted into a frown of deep contemplation…

Why would she care if HE'LL be eating her creation?

She'd cooked for other people for leisure before, so…what's the difference?

Even if she tried to deny it herself…it is the MOST possible EXCUSE to satisfy her self's inquisitions.

"Why are you frowning?"

"Oh! Goodness gracious," she reacted as if she'd just been poured with icy cold water, "…forgive me…I've been spacing out a lot lately…I was just thinking why I've blushed too. It's a very rare occurrence, don't you know? It's my first time, if I remember it right." She said…the red coloration on her pale face coming back a second time.

"Rare, huh? You're blushing a second time, what is the matter?" he said in a husky voice. A smirk present on his face.

"Uh…uh…" her hands tugged at the hem of their uniform blouse in anxiousness "N-nothing's the matter…y-you n-need not worry."

With a swift and smooth move, the young man trapped the lady by the cream colored wall. Sakura's breath caught on her throat not knowing what to do.

"Do I intimidate you by my presence?" the young man asked in that husky voice once again.

"Uh..uh…Oh look! We're already here near the session hall…we'll run late if we continue this conversation…Come now Mr. Uchiha, I wouldn't want to be late a second time in a single day." She said quickly feigning surprise and regret at the same time. Nervously, she enclosed his wrists by her hand and tugged at them with force and then as soon as she could move she ran away tugging at the hem of her blouse and disappeared into a door. Meanwhile, Sasuke looked around to make sure that nobody saw and confirming that he's indeed alone, he took the liberty of chuckling to himself as well…

"Girls, feh, all the same." He muttered before following the path his guide took. The dark-haired young man took a seat on the chair labeled with his control number. He looked around searching for his guide to see whether she's still affected by what took place earlier. He finally located her on the front seats reserved for the staffers and in a minute's inspection proved that this is a new Sakura. He chuckled to his self again…_women and their mood swings…_

.o.O.o.

"For the last time Tenten, cancel the dinner you've set…I'm not cooking and I cannot be swayed the other way." Sakura said as she occupied her self by sitting comfortably on her bed with her book of North by Northanger of Carrie Bebris in hand.

"Sakura, I don't know what caused your sudden apprehension…but please, do it for me, at least? You know how much I've been seeking a close encounter with a man." Tenten pleaded.

"But of what importance? You wouldn't benefit from it, would you? Think of it Tenten, so what if they come here? It is very unlikely that you'd find someone that would suit your taste and that you'd eventually fall in love."

"Sak, I didn't mention anything about falling in love!" Tenten exclaimed with indignation.

"You didn't? Them how come I heard it?"

"It's because you're reading, again or…oh my! Such very good news! Perhaps you've fallen in love? Oh goodie! Goodie! Tell me, you've picked the fortunate man, haven't you?"

"Tenten! Give me a break, it would be highly appreciated. Haven't I told you that entering a relationship is last in the list of the things I plan to do? Perhaps if I can already fend for my self and I could provide for a family then I'd consider committing to anyone."

"Fine then, let's have a compromise…you'd cook for us and you don't have to join the dinner, you can stay here and we'll have our meal in the dining room plus I won't pester you anymore."

"You tempt me—really…"

"I know I do."

"But! Haven't you thought of the proximity of our dining room and bedroom? Tenten, there's barely a divider! See? I can see you from here."

"Sak, just this time, please? Pretend you're ill or whatever it is that you have to retire for the night early…you can cover your self with the comforter."

"Fine, but this is the last time we'll host a dinner in OUR room. What will I be cooking?"

Tenten practically jumped from her seat in delight and had her coffee spilled on her pajamas and then ran to Sakura to hug her like there's no tomorrow.

"I knew you can be swayed! You're the best Sak!"

"I asked what I will be cooking."

"Hmmm…what about your spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? That's common in fast foods outside the university, don't' you think? Besides, maybe they'd hate my mix of tomato sauce…or maybe they don't want tomatoes at all."

"Psh, stop the nonsense. We're talking about YOUR spaghetti here; it's the best, it's unique! I'd settle for spaghetti and maybe some rice balls and sushi? I miss Japanese food, you know? It's hard to stay in an international school and forget all about what WAS your life. So, spaghetti, rice balls, sushi, oh, what about garlic bread? Yes, that too and perhaps red wine would do? Though they'd have an option to either have that or water."

"You're really into this dinner, aren't you?"

"Of course, haven't you heard? Mr. Uchiha is friends with Ms. Hyuuga's cousin. I swear, after this dinner and if I'll find him agreeable, I'll search for this Hyuuga Hinata…she's been in all our classes and we never knew! How ironic, you agree?"

"Yes, yes, while I enjoy hearing about this dare I say _news_, don't you think we should be preparing the food by now? We barely have two hours."

"Okay."

They spent the remaining time preparing the foods they planned to serve their guest when half an hour before seven thirty there was a knock on their door.

"Goodness gracious Tenten, would you kindly see who would be knocking at our door? I'd be done with the finishing touches shortly and then I'd play sick under the sheets, okay?"

"Surely, I'd be back in a minute. The food would be finished by then, I presume?"

Sakura finished folding the table napkin and then nodded at Tenten's direction before grabbing her towel intending to have a shower and change into a new set of their uniform pajamas.

Tenten opened the door and was shocked to see Mr. Uchiha standing in the doorway impatiently tapping his foot. She was surprised beyond description.

"Oh! Uh…Mr. Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise!" She said before closing the door immediately non-too gently in front of their guest's face.

Tenten hurriedly rapped the bathroom door when the sound of flowing water stopped and the voice of her roommate echoed through the closed walls of their bathroom.

"What's the hurry Tenten? Who's at the door?" her voice emanated from the bathroom.

"It's Mr. Uchiha! Sakura! I haven't changed into nicer clothes yet, I'm still wearing pajamas!"

"Ugh! Stop caring about how you look, they went here for the dinner after all."

"But that's the purpose of the dinner, can't you remember? Sak, could you hurry up there and welcome Mr. Uchiha first?"

"I thought our compromise indicated that I will not be joining the dinner party? Besides, I haven't rinsed my hair yet…just change into some fresh clothes and spray perfume. You need not take a bath." With those words said, the sound of flowing water went back and Tenten knew, it's the end of discussion.

The brown haired girl hurriedly picked some casual clothes out of her cabinet and changed into them haphazardly…she viewed her reflection on the mirror and decided that she needs to brush her hair…all these done, she went back to the door and opened it smiling nervously and found that Mr. Uchiha had already been waiting with the one she's waiting for.

"Uh, good evening again Mr. Uchiha…I apologize for closing the door at your face earlier…I just—uh—did some final touches. Welcome to our room!" and that's when she fully opened the door and allowed them to enter and relax themselves on the makeshift guest room.

"Only the two of you? How come so few? Aren't you friends with many, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Shikamaru will be coming, as well as the dobe. Tenten, this is Hyuuga Neji."

Neji offered his hand in observance of the strict etiquette training he has received during his stay with his uncle Hiashi.

"Nice to meet you, Miss."

"Pleasure to meet you. Should we be starting dinner without them?"

"I'd rather wait for them. Where's Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke inquired when he noticed that there's no sign of her presence.

While they were talking…

"Ugh! Stupid! Stupid!" Sakura paced around the bathroom as she tugged at her pink locks. She hates it when fate allows occasional days to make her believe that Murphy's law is indeed real. Of all the times…how could she forget to bring the clothes she needs with her when she decided to take a shower? All she has with her are her towel and the bath robe.

What to do?

She pressed her ears against the wooden door to have a clue of what's transpiring outside the tiled chamber.

_Think Sakura, Think!_

"Where had I left the clothes I prepared? Yes, right, on my bed which is located on the opposite side of the room…to get there, I should cross the room covered only with my robe which is quite decent…perhaps I could apply stealth in here? If I could…" she kept her fingers crossed as she left whatever will happen to chance…which is a rare occurrence in her because usually, she sees to it that everything is already planned from the big picture to the minutest detail.

The pink haired girl turned the knob slowly and peeked through the very little space the slightly opened door could allow when she heard Sasuke inquiring of her presence.

"I'm dead! Oh, I'm dead!" She said to herself after silently closing the door.

After another good three minutes, she devised a plan. She'll go out of the bathroom drying her hair and act nonchalant about her just wearing a robe and then get her clothes and change in the bathroom. That's it!

She opened the door like a girl with no problems would do and marched out of the bathroom and felt pairs of eyes watching her and Tenten nervously called her name "Sakura!"…_I didn't think of that! _Sakura bit her lip. What now? Sasuke, being a normal teenager, can't help but stare at her legs which are quite bare and okay, he has to admit they look nice, long and slender type. So maybe, those were plus points?

"Oh! I didn't know we already have guests, pardon me dear sirs, for appearing so inappropriate. Have a nice evening!" She said before quickening her pace and grabbing her clothes and dashing back to the bathroom and sighing in relief when she's finally fully clothed.

.o.O.o.

"Err…there's Sakura…ehehe…" she laughed nervously.

"She's the editor in chief of the Amanuensis, isn't it?" Neji asked nobody in particular. It's a general question; open for anybody to answer.

"I'm afraid she is." She answered.

"She's rather tipsy, is she not? Does she not know that we'll be coming here by about seven in the evening?"

"She knows, she's the one who prepared the food we are going to partake by the time your acquaintances arrive…besides, we were expecting you at seven thirty and you are about half an hour early."

"Is that so? Will she be joining us for dinner? I'd like to have some conversation with her…she resembles someone familiar. Have you heard of Diadem?"

"Oh, the two-year title holder of the most coveted title, of course. They both have pink hair I see, but Sakura's eyes are green and it is rare to have green eyes while Diadem never revealed the color of her eyes."

"I agree, I'm curious about the color of her eyes too."

Soon there was a knock on the door and the awaited guests finally arrived and entered the room and soon they were all engaged in a conversation

Except one…

Sasuke.

He'd been anticipating the reappearance of his guide. Is she avoiding him for what happened recently? He hoped not.

His patience was soon rewarded by Sakura getting out of the bathroom though it interested him why she's already wearing the Twix sleep wear, isn't she supposed to have dinner with them? He slightly shook his head, why did he anticipate that he'll be seeing her legs again?

"Will Ms. Haruno join us for dinner?" Sasuke asked Tenten.

The addressed girl gulped nervously. "I think not…she said something about retiring early due to exhaustion. Maybe she's stressed and she needs extra rest or maybe she's ill…she's been complaining about a runny nose since morning." That lie seems to flow out of her mouth smoothly except that Sasuke is with her since morning and she did not look like she has a runny nose at all.

"She's ill?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her." Tenten knew she'll be dead by morning…Sakura's wrath—Oh the horror!

"Hey! Aren't we going to eat yet? I'm starving!" The blonde man complained as he stared hungrily at the food attractively set on the table.

"I suppose we should have our dinner already, please be seated." Everyone took their place on the table and waited for Sasuke to take his seat.

"Go ahead, I'll just…ask her something." With that said, he sat on the bed and tapped the lump covered with the thick comforter. Upon receiving no response, he repeated his action and soon grew impatience upon being ignored for almost a whole five minutes. Uchiha Sasuke is NEVER ignored! He harshly pulled the comforter to reveal a very shocked wide awake Sakura.

"Mr. Uchiha! I thought Tenten had told you I'd be retiring early this evening, I'm quite tire—"

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked not letting her finish. Sakura was quite shocked by the authoritative tone. She's not used to being bossed around by anyone…and never was she demanded for honest answers, but the nerve of the guy!

"Why would—Oh! If you mean about what happened earlier, I wish not to remember what transpired that moment and I'm not one to dwell on the past. Can I now—sleep?"

"Are you ill?"

"I'm not quite certain…perhaps I caught a cold. Nothing to worry about, now, Mr. Uchiha, I'm really burnt out these days…I think I need to recuperate to make up for the exhaustion my body received while organizing the journalism convention."

"Hn."

Sakura tugged at the comforter but Sasuke just won't give way.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm not playing games with—"

"Eat."

"I'm not hung—"

"Eat."

"Oh goodness gracious, you cannot boss me around like that. If I wish not to eat, I won't eat."

"Then sleep."

"Yes, that was what I am about to do. Give me back my comforter."

"No."

"But how am I supposed to sleep? I can't sleep without my comforter, Mr. Uchiha, you're getting into my nerves. Now please, leave me alone!"

Sasuke was not fazed.

Sakura grabbed the comforter out of his grasp and covered herself with it. There was the persistent tug again…frustrated, she sat up.

"What do you want?!"

"Don't cover your face."

"What about my face? So you could have something to laugh at?"

"No, I want to know if you're really sleeping."

"Fine!" The word slipped out of her mouth without her consent and soon she regretted having been so reckless because now she couldn't sleep knowing that someone's watching her.

Frustration grew and soon she sat up and slid out of the bed surprising the Uchiha seating on the edge.

"Ugh!! Fine, I'll eat!" She said and dashed to the dining room just to lessen proximity to the said Uchiha…she doesn't want to see his face right now because she HATES him for contradicting her resolve.

Sasuke merely smirked _I knew you'd see it my way…_

The pink-haired girl reluctantly took her seat nearest Tenten and plopped herself down with a pout gracing her features.

"Um, Sak, are you alright?" Tenten asked in a worried tone…_Now I'm truly dead_

"Of course, is there any reason for me NOT to be alright?" the pink haired girl replied with every word dripping with sarcasm as she took the table napkin and fixed it on her lap without another word.

Tenten gulped in anxiety…she reviewed the Ten Commandments she devised for her self and the first commandment is "Thou shall not piss off Haruno Sakura."

"Why the long face, uh, Miss-" Naruto began.

"Sakura Haruno," Tenten helpfully supplied.

"Let me say that again, why the long face, Miss Haruno?" Naruto asked as he ate the spaghetti in front of him with enthusiasm he can only exhibit when he eats his favorite food—Ramen.

"Nothing big, I was JUST prevented from having my sleep." She said.

"He can really be a bastard sometimes, Miss Haruno."

"Yes, I think I know that by now." She answered and spared a glare towards the direction of a certain dark-haired man.

"So, Miss Haruno," Neji began, "you've cooked these food all by your self?"

"Not exactly, Tenten has been of some use." Haruno Sakura wearily answered obviously not enjoying being interrogated.

"Where have you learned to cook like this?" Neji asked.

"Self-learning, why, is something the matter? Did you not like it?"

"No, it's been really delicious…does it not, hm Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Is your hair color a natural pink, Miss Haruno?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if your hair is naturally pink."

Sakura panicked inside though her outside façade betrayed her agitation…_If I'll tell them it's natural…they might see the connection between me and Diadem; it has long been known that her hair is natural. If I'd tell them it is not, they might ask to see the color of its roots…and Tenten might doubt me because she'd been my classmate ever since and my hair had always been pink…so, what now? (Don't forget about the eyebrows)_

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga, am I right?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded.

"You've had your share of freedom in asking the questions you have in mind so it would only be fair if I could claim the liberty to answer only the questions I want to enlighten you from. As to my hair, wouldn't it be more exciting if it would remain a mystery? If I'd answer your question by yes or no, then I'd be taking away what's been the item that provokes interest from strangers, don't you agree?"

Neji nodded respecting her decision not to tell them.

"Mr. Hyuuga, out of curiosity, may I ask, are you trying to fix a connection or resemblance between me and the famed Diadem?"

"Actually, I do."

"Just what I thought…Mister…oh, what was his name Mr. Uchiha? Your roommate…"

"Shikamaru Nara," he supplied.

"Yes, yes, thank you; Mr. Nara thought the same too. Do I really look like her?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. Are you related to her by any means?"

"No, not at all, though there are times that I wish I am; however, I've learned that she wears such revealing clothes during her appearances; pray tell, could you still call such things as clothes? They hardly cover anything. I don't want to be in any way connected to someone who doesn't act very lady like in manner." She mocked the way Diadem dresses, disregarding the FACT that Diadem and her is only one, to drive away the speculations.

Neji's brow threatened to rise. Isn't she the one who just walked out of the bathroom wearing only a robe earlier?

"I do not mind what she wears; she can carry it with decency after all." Neji said.

"You know Ms. Sakura, you're really beautiful! Perhaps you can privilege me by having your permission to dine with me someday?"

"You need not flatter me, Mr. Uzumaki. Alright, dining with you may not be that bad though I should make it clear that I can only be a friend."

"Why? Are you involved with someone already?"

"No, not at all…"

"Then why are you not open to relationships?"

"I promised my self not to commit to anyone unless I've already finished my college course. Besides, I've heard you were infatuated with Ms. Hinata, were you not?"

"Yes of course, I was not planning to court you anyway…"

"Then I presume we're clear about that."

"I still insist on taking you to dinner."

"That's fine with me."

The dinner soon ended and by the end of it, Tenten and Neji were already acquainted while Sasuke remained silent all throughout and spoke only when asked. Naruto was still thinking how beautiful Sakura is while Sakura was contemplating on why Mr. Uchiha seems to be looking at her the entire time they were partaking of the food she cooked.

The guests soon left but not after praising Haruno Sakura's cooking skills and even the stoic onyx-eyed young man told her he's quite impressed.

By the end of the evening, the two ladies retired for the night and decided to delay cleaning up until tomorrow when they're free. The pink haired girl was forced to listen to Tenten who was really enthusiastic about telling the recap of the day…

"Have you not known, Sak? While I was talking, I accidentally addressed Mr. Hyuuga 'Neji-kun'! I apologized and told him how I was deeply sorry for committing such a mistake…and guess what?"

"What?"

"He smiled! Yes, oh don't give me that unbelieving look!"

"You might be over interpreting, Tenten."

"No, no, he really smiled and told me 'it's okay' and he'd rather be called Neji-kun by me! Isn't he such a gentleman? How happy I was that I met him! See? The dinner is really a blessing! How I wish there's still such another man like Neji for you, Sakura!"

"Pft, I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on your self. Ne, I forgot, Sasuke talked to you while we were starting to eat! What did he tell you?"

"He ordered me to eat. I said I'm not hungry so he asked me to sleep but he won't let me cover my face."

"Oh, so he could admire you? That's very romantic!"

"Not exactly, so here's the story, I TRIED to sleep but knowing that someone's watching me made me frustrated and soon I was forced to give up and eat! That bastard sure knows how to manipulate people."

"Bravo! That's the most unforgiving speech I've heard you tell me!"

"It has been a tiring day, so, I'll be going to sleep now."

"Pft, once a killjoy, always a killjoy," Tenten muttered before turning off the lights.

.o.O.o.

The boys were leisurely strolling on the corridors leading to their sleeping quarters.

"Ms. Haruno is a very good cook, isn't she?" Neji began.

"Yep! She's the best! I even forgot about what I wanted most about ramen…have you tasted her spaghetti? When I saw that the dinner is spaghetti…I was quite disappointed but when I tried it…the sauce made magic! Don't you agree, Sasuke-teme?"

"Dobe"

"Hey! I'm trying to be friendly here!"

"Troublesome; Naruto keep your voice down or you'll disturb people who are already sleeping." Shikamaru interjected before things get out of hand…trust Naruto to be so loud at the most ungodly hour.

"So you're taking sides now, huh Shikamaru? I thought we're friends!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pft, you sound like a betrayed mistress dobe. Keep your voice down." Sasuke said with an air of indifference.

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto tried to shout while whispering and then before anything else happened, a mischievous grin spreads on his face, "Tell me teme, what did you tell Ms. Sakura when you left us and sat beside her? She looked rather upset…yihee! Teme's in love with Miss Sakura! Teme's in love with Miss Sakura!" Naruto teased with his sing-song voice.

"Shut up, I'm not the one you're supposed to be teasing…it should be Neji." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So what did I do to be involved in your pathetic brawl?" Neji asked when he heard his name.

"Pft, you've been quite acquainted with Tenten, haven't you? You've been flirting with her earlier."

"…and here I thought Sasuke Uchiha doesn't have a sense of humor." Neji stated.

"Really, Neji? You've found the fortunate girl already? Yihee! Neji's in love with Miss Tenten! Neji's in love with Miss Tenten! Neji's in--" Naruto did not get to finish his song because of the hard bonk on the head he received courtesy of Neji Hyuuga.

"Stop it, Naruto or you'll never get to see Lady Hinata again." That did shut him up.

"Neji, you're competing in next year's race for the _Most Wanted _title, aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he fished out the card that he'll be using to open the door to their room.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Perhaps we could train this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I'm being left out!" Naruto complained, "Can I join too?"

"I have my own training track at my father's estate. I don't think doing it with the two of you is necessary." Neji said.

"Don't be such a killjoy Neji, or we'll tell Tenten."

"Gosh I'm scared!" Neji said with sarcasm in a girlish scream.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at each other and with confirming gazes they received, everyone laughed except for Neji who only looked with perplexity etched on his handsome face.

"Hahaha-**I-I-d-didn't**-hahaha-**K-know-Neji's**-hahaha-**c-capable**-of-hahaha-**screaming** **like a girl**-hahaha-**oomph!**" He received a harder bonk on the head this time so he minimized the decibel of his laugh.

Sasuke and Shikamaru just chuckled at what could've been embarrassing to the Hyuuga.

"Now here's a real blackmail." Naruto said when he managed to stop laughing.

"You join us train and we'll not tell anyone you screamed like a girl who saw an apparition." The sun-kissed blonde said in a serious tone.

"Fine," Neji said though it was against his better judgment. Dignity Vs Time wasted?

"Let's do it at my place." Shikamaru chose to join.

"Alright! The four of us together! We're the fantastic four!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head which is the most unfortunate part of his body since it is the usual receiver of bonks his cronies generously give him. "What?" he asked while looking around and noticing that he's the only living organism left on the deserted corridors. "Oh well." And he shrugged off what happened earlier with the three boys leaving him alone and all.

.o.O.o.

"Shikamaru, who's the girl who escorted you earlier?" Sasuke asked as he prepared his bed.

"You mean the blonde one?" Shikamaru asked lazily while untying his hair.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I don't know," the supposed to be genius admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's too troublesome to ask."

"Hn, where's your place, exactly?"

"You mean my training grounds?"

"Aa,"

"Near my condominium unit. I bought one in Tokyo, far from father's estate. They do not know I'm into racing."

"That really helped," Sasuke said with sarcasm.

"Do you know Paramount Housing Units?"

"Yes,"

"That's where my condominium is, sixth floor room 123; the establishment that looks like a dojo in front of Paramount is where my training track is…just to drive away speculations that there's racing going on inside."

"Hn, what time?"

"9 in the morning, on Saturday…I'll be sleeping now." He said and both of them slept not knowing that it's already three in the morning.

.o.O.o.

"What the-?!" The two boys woke up upon hearing the alarm clock ring noisily. They looked at it to see that it's already seven in the morning and knowing that the sessions will start at seven thirty, they raced to the bathroom to have quick shower and change into their uniforms in seven minutes flat and then dashed to the dining area to have some quick breakfast.

The two went their separate ways upon arriving at the dining hall. Shikamaru easily found the blonde who escorted him yesterday due to her loudness so he left Sasuke who's still looking for the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke located Sakura reading a newspaper while completely ignoring the food in front of her. He cleared his throat loud enough for Sakura to know he's there. The newspaper lowered to reveal the face of his guide with its emerald eyes that held innocence while it blinked at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha, I've already requested an additional seat for you in this table, as you can see so you don't have to steal chairs from others." She said with civility. Sasuke winced at the coldness in her voice though the accusation seems to affect him too. He took his seat quietly and before long, he realized that he wasn't served with breakfast. The onyx-eyed young man was surprised when a plate was pushed in front of him.

"You can have it," Sakura said, "don't worry I haven't touched that yet."

Sasuke began eating while keeping his stare glued at his guide though her face is hidden behind the newspapers held in front of her.

"You can stop staring now," Sakura said.

"How did-?"

"It's called instincts, Mr. Uchiha. Women have this gift called instincts." She answered even before he got to finish his inquiry. Sakura folded the newspaper and carefully placed it on top of the table before directing her gaze at the man beside her.

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked while checking on the time on her wristwatch.

"Hn."

"Let's go, we barely have five minutes to get there." And with that, the two vacated their seats and walked with a brisk phase towards the session hall.

.o.O.o.

"I saw all of your work yesterday. I found some of them satisfactory while the majority seems not to grasp the actual concept of news writing. Today, we're about to discuss photojournalism and layout, this will be done while we have a parallel session which will involve a workshop in news writing to help improve the skills of those who did not get it yesterday. To know if you're included in repeating your work yesterday, the names will be flashed on the screen after I discuss the mechanics. Those who have performed satisfactorily enough yesterday can move on into photojournalism workshop that you'll be doing with pairs…layout is included in the criteria for judging. I'll give you the liberty to choose your pairs." Mr. Stanford, the lecturer for today finished off while the names of those who'll be taking the news writing workshop were flashed on the screen in front of them and groans could be heard inside the session hall.

"Hi, Mr. Uchiha…I was wondering if—"

"I already have a partner." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh, may I know—"

"Her," he pointed at the girl who has her back turned to him while talking with someone.

"S-Sakura?" the red-haired girl stammered.

"I think I've heard my name." Sakura said as she faced them thanking God for the very useful distraction.

"Uh, yes, Sasuke just told me that you two are partners already." Karin said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"We are?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The black-haired teen looked at her as if telling her to just go on with the flow.

"Uh, oh, yes I remember." She said though it's not as convincing as she hoped it to be; nevertheless, Karin left.

"Why did you tell her that? I'm already paired with uh, that one (pointing at Lee)." Sakura asked the young man before her.

"Ms. Haruno, can we find a—" Lee began though he did not get to finish his question when his suppose to be partner was dragged by his eternal rival.

"Find another partner, she's already with me." Sasuke said loud enough for him to hear.

Lee was shocked at first…and then…

"I will not let my self to be insulted like this!" Lee yelled, attracting attention from the people in the hall.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Partner!" He yelled.

Sakura looked back at the poor creature with compassion even though she's really relieved that she'll not work with someone with those…uh you know what I mean…

Sasuke, on the other hand, acted like he didn't hear the rampaging man from W.I.T. (Warwick Institute of Technology) until…

"Uchiha Sasuke, you snake! Stealing my partner from me! Get back here and give me back my partner!" Lee demanded, not acting youthfully at all.

Sakura winced. Sasuke stopped and faced the man who's making a scene even telling out loud his name and even calling him snake! How. Dare. He. This means WAR!

He dragged Sakura behind him and went back to Lee and non-too gently shoved her to him.

"Happy now?" He asked oblivious to the glare he's receiving from the pink-haired girl; after a few seconds, he took her from him again and said "You're lucky I lent her to you for a few seconds, caterpillar. Now I should be doing the workshop with MY partner." He was about to leave and drag Sakura behind him when he was stopped by a heavy hand.

"Ms. Haruno, you should choose who'll be your partner. Is it him? Or me?" Lee asked, now serious.

Sakura gulped and readjusted her glasses.

"Um, Lee, I know I agreed to be your partner and all," Sakura began, "I totally forgot that I agreed to him first. I'm really sorry, maybe next time? Is that okay with you?" she nervously asked.

"Anything for you Ms. Sakura! I perfectly understand." He said with a very happy tone and Sasuke did not know why Lee had mood swings like women. He's angry and after a few minutes he's happy again.

Lee walked off and when the people who were watching the entire scene went back to their own businesses; Sasuke started to drag Sakura though he was stopped by a feather-light hand this time.

"What?" he asked.

"Let go of my hand, Mr. Uchiha, I'm perfectly capable of walking without someone dragging me." She said. So let go he did before walking towards Mr. Stanford and picking out a piece of paper which contains what will be the theme of their work.

"Where will we work?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just shrugged and looked away, she's not a dodge ball to be passed around like that! He sighed tiredly and began walking checking every once in a while to see if the girl is still following him.

The girl was shocked when she came face to face with the door of her room.

"We'll work here?" She asked.

"Hn."

Sakura swiped her card and the door opened before the two of them entered. The young man took a seat on one of the chairs of the dining table noting the dirty dishes stacked on the sink. Meanwhile, the girl was quietly working on setting up her laptop on the dining table.

"Mr. U—" she bit her lip when she saw him struggling to keep his eyes open. So disregarding her abhorrence for him shoving her to Lee and making her tell a lie earlier, she chose to make a cup of coffee for the two of them. She vacated her seat and went to work on the kitchen but not after feeding the dirty dished they used yesterday into the dishwashing machine.

The pink-haired girl opened the cupboards to look for the box where she and Tenten keep the instant coffee sticks. Upon finding what she's looking for, she took two cups and began her work.

Sasuke, who fell asleep, suddenly woke up when he felt his self being shaken with light force.

"Hot coffee," the pink haired girl in front of him was serving him coffee. His eyes focused on her face and took note how beautiful her eyes are…

Sakura took her seat and slowly blew at her coffee to hasten the cooling process while Sasuke absent mindedly sipped on the coffee and then…

"AH!" he suddenly stood up spilling the hot coffee on his self in the process.

Sakura suddenly looked up to see Sasuke taking deep breaths while he was drenched with the hot coffee.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked.

"E...e…" he pointed at his mouth indicating that he can't speak.

"You burnt your tongue, didn't you? I told you its hot! Look at you!" she quickly shoved him into the bathroom and carelessly threw a new robe at him. "Take off your top and wear the robe if you're not comfortable having your upper body naked in front of a girl. I'll get your clothes from your room. What the heck are you waiting for?!" She half asked half yelled when she noticed that he's not making a move to follow her at all…just gaping…this is not Sakura Haruno at all.

"Take off your top before you get your skin burnt too! Where's the card to your room?"

He pointed at the back pocket of his pants.

"Give it to me, quickly." Sakura said, "Stop gaping and move into action you dimwit, you'll get your self hurt in the process!" without a second thought she turned his back against her and took the card from his back pocket herself and then dashed out of her room.

Realizing that he's still gaping, he slowly closed his mouth and started to remove the tie and then the button up shirt of his uniform and then he carefully put on Sakura's robe (it's pink) to avoid it from being in contact with the blisters that started forming due to the hot liquid. After eight minutes, the door once again opened and in came Sakura carrying a new set of uniform of Düsseldorf. She almost laughed when she saw him wearing her pink robe though she prided her self with the fact that she maintained her composure all throughout the process.

"Sasuke, change into these," she said and handed him the new set of uniform. Sasuke was quite surprised that she called her by his first name while the girl seemed to be oblivious to it…this girl never ceased to surprise him. He took it from her though he made no move in wearing them.

"For goodness' sake, Sasuke, what are you waiting for? I'm not going to look at you, okay?" She said and turned her back to him.

"I can't" he muttered though the burnt tongue made it hard for him to say it clearly.

"Why is that?" she asked while facing him. Sasuke hesitantly opened the robe just to make her see the blisters on his body. Sakura wearily sighed and asked him to seat on her bed while she fetched the first aid kit in their bathroom.

"Mr. Uchiha, I need you to take off the robe." Sakura said while preparing her self for a violent reaction…she was then surprised that he followed without complaint (he's not in the position to complain anyway) and took off the robe. He realized she's calling him MR. UCHIHA again.

The pink haired girl bent a little, trying to concentrate on the blisters only and forced her eyes not to wander off anywhere else, she placed some ointment on her fingers and warned Sasuke, "This is going to hurt, a little." Without another word, she placed her fingers with the ointment in it on top of the smallest blister just to test his tolerance of pain and observed how he winced and his eyes closed as if concentrating. He opened his eyes when he felt cool wind touching the blisters effectively lessening the pain only to see Sakura blowing onto it…her face so close to his though he could only see the half of it…the left cheek and the left eye, and the ear of course. He noticed the absence of her glasses and noted how she seems to glow…not the Sakura he met on their arrival here. When he first saw her, he only noticed his passable looks and maybe the few asymmetrical features…but she look different now, very different. Then he felt another pain when Sakura moved on to the next blister and then the soft cool wind again…this process continued as she finished the last of the blisters.

"I'm done, you can change into your clothes already; we're going out." Sakura said.

The onyx-eyed boy raised a brow. Being the smart girl she is; Sakura said, "I mean, going OUT" and she pointed at the window so emphasize her point, "not dating. We'll do something about that tongue of yours."

Sasuke's raised brow rose higher. Sakura blushed when she realized what he must be thinking, "Not that kind of ugh! Just change, will you?" She quickly said before disappearing into the kitchen to pacify her self.

She dialed the number of her family's favorite chauffer.

"Wei, this is Sakura Haruno. I need your service today. Perhaps you can pick me up from school in ten minutes? Yes, yes, it's urgent." The line went dead soon afterwards and when she made a move to see if Sasuke had changed already, she saw him leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. Sakura picked up her glasses and wore it again.

"Follow me," she said and the two of them went down to the reception desk and Sakura talked to the receptionist.

"Mrs. Dmitri?"

"Oh, good morning, Sakura. May I help you?"

"Actually, yes. Wei will pick me up soon, could you excuse me and Mr. Uchiha from the activities this morning?"

"But why? The convention is on going, isn't it?"

"Obviously, but Mr. Uchiha had his tongue burnt."

"What about the clinic?"

"It's Thursday, Mrs. Dmitri, Ms. Lane is on her day off."

"Alright, I'll tell the headmistress about this."

"I really appreciate it, thanks."

She quietly sat on a chair on the waiting area while the young man silently followed suit. Sakura really considered using her Ford Focus, it's in the parking lot anyway, but rules are rules, leaving the school grounds means needing a chauffer to fetch you.

A black Rav4, SUV, soon parked in front of them and a man with graying hair quickly got out and opened the door for Sakura and was about to close it when the pink-haired girl said that she's got company so he kept the door open until the black-haired teen got seated inside.

"Wei, Pizza Hut, please." She said before leaning on the window and taking a small nap.

Sasuke didn't know where they'll be going and what puzzles him more is why the sight of green eyes kept on replaying in his mind. He looked beside him and saw the object of his thoughts sleeping…he was brought out of his reverie when the driver addressed a question to him.

"Lady Sakura is really beautiful, isn't she?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"She's a very sweet girl, too. Every weekend, she makes it a point to go home and spend time with her parents."

He nodded again not knowing what to say add to the fact that he can't talk clearly with his tongue burnt.

"She loves cars too. If you can only see her collection. Lady Sakura is very studious too. She'll be taking up medicine in college. Beautiful, sweet, caring, intelligent, and unique…such a rare masterpiece she is… Once she told me, when she's still very young to understand the hierarchy in their home that she plans not to be committed to anyone until after she can provide for herself and a family without depending on her parents…that means, after she graduates college. But now, I see, she could've forgotten that she said that…or she changed her mind. Take care of her, will you promise? I'll think that you're worthy of being her lover because she agreed to it, Lady Sakura is never wrong with her choices."

_Lover? _He looked at the person sleeping beside him and did not know what possessed him to nod in response with the old man's request.

The old man smiled when he saw him nod in response so he focused on the road instead.

_Ah…sweet young love…_Wei thought.

.o.O.o.

_Next on Sovereign con Artist…_

"What's this?" the pink-haired girl asked when the young man before her gave her a small white envelope.

The young man shrugged and said, "It's something you should figure out."

"What do you mean, 'I should?'" Sakura asked.

"I…I…" he leaned closer and closer and Sakura thought he's going to kiss her cheek…but he stopped halfway remembering the old man's words.

"Teme! The entire bus is waiting for you!" Naruto yelled through the open window of the D.C. bus.

"Bye," he shifted his weight and readjusted his bag whose strap is on his left shoulder and gulped…_to hell with it…_and all the sermons of Wei flew out the window in that short span of time.

.o.O.o

"_A true warrior never quits!"- Master Shi fu, Kung Fu Panda_

"_Watch me!"-Po, Kung Fu Panda_

.o.O.o.

**kOUsetsu-hime's (platformshoes12) note: You know the drill, write TADA! If you've read the author's note. Construction of the third chapter is on going. **

**FAQs:**

**1. How old are the main characters?**

**Seventeen. **

**2. Where did you get the names of the school?**

**2.1 Dusseldorf—a place in Germany where the relics of ancient men were found. I learnt of this place in our world history subject.**

**2.2 Twix—chocolate, duh.**

**2.3 Warwick Institute of Technology**

**2.3.1 Warwick—Pride and Prejudice**

**2.3.2 Institute of Technology—from MAPUA Institute of Technology in the Philippines**

**3. What's INTARMED?**

**It's a college program offered by U.P. that if you can satisfy the grade requirements and you plan to take up medicine, you can finish it within seven years instead of the regular ten years.**

**4. What's the meaning of TADA?**

**I don't know either. You know when magicians perform their tricks and then 'tada!'…maybe that's it??**

**5. Do you actually read your reviews?**

** You think? Hehe, of course I do!**

**If there are things that are not very clear to you, don't hesitate to ask. I do not know the setting of the schools yet, but they are in an exclusive high class community that caters to very rich people only therefore money is not a problem.**

_**Signing out,**_

___**kOusetsu-hime/platform-shoes12**_


	3. Riddling Bidder

**Platform-shoes12's note: I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was conducting my thesis and learning to play a piano piece the entire time and I was occupied in reading the twilight saga too (I'm sure you know Stephanie Meyer's series too). Anyway, enough of my **_**excuses…**_

**This chapter is fluffy and a lot of major important details are inside though I shall entrust to you the responsibility of determining which details are important and which are not.**

**And about the questions…of course I read the reviews and they went to Pizza Hut because I love Caribbean Smoothie (I know that it's not reasonable, but…)**

**By the way, there's a 'promo' by the end of this chapter. I wanted to give you something to figure out during the New Year's Eve. By the way, if you have a YM account, at me at icecube_princess121**

**That's all.**

**Enjoy!**

"_**One often finds his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." –Master Ug Wei, Kung Fu Panda**_

o.O.o

**Summary: Haruno Sakura has three identities: an underground racer, a notable student, and a private press relations officer. Deceptions rise as she struggles to maintain all the disguises to keep her self from falling in love with this young man who crossed paths and carelessly fell in love with each identity. The Sovereign Con Artist meets her downfall.**

.o.O.o.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Riddling Bidder_

"So, I take it you'll be more careful next time…hmm?" Sakura glanced from under her lashes while she asked. Unsurprisingly, she was answered by silence. She shrugged before finishing her Caribbean Smoothie.

"Mr. Uchiha, I suppose I should let you know that the ointment wears off every six hours. The tube I lent you is almost drained hence my proposition that we stop by the closest drug store before we go back to the convention." She was talking while staring at nothing in particular; her arms were crossed above her chest.

"I don't need it." He answered with difficulty. His burns were getting on his nerves already, and to think it will ignite concern come from a girl…he felt pathetic.

"Of course you do," she whispered back. She was not in the mood to argue.

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

"Ungrateful moron," Sakura muttered under her breath while pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself. The young man ignored her and concentrated his efforts in keeping his self from wincing in pain. His tongue still felt numb and he couldn't taste what he was drinking. Sasuke looked up when he heard steel sliding against the paneled floor and the clacking of heels.

"I do not appreciate idling away my time. Now, if you don't have anything more useless to say, at least allow me to let Wei drive YOU back to T.U." She turned her back to him, her hair following her steps.

"Wait."

She halted and irately looked at the young man who had not moved an inch.

"I want to talk."

Perplexed, her frown deepened but nevertheless returned to her seat quietly.

"What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Tell me about your self."

Had she not been 'Sakura' today, she would've snorted but she has to maintain the character that differentiated 'Sakura' from her other identities. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms then looked away. "So now you want to talk; specify what you want to know, please. I'm not one to rant."

She had her hands folded on her lap this time while the young man had his arms crossed on the table. He raised a fine brow at her answers. _What did I do this time?_

"Let's say, your favorites."

"Are you planning to court me, Mr. Uchiha?" she suddenly looked at him while asking. Her eyes looked half fierce and half amused.

Sasuke almost choked on his spit.

"Why would you think—" he asked but had not been able to finish for the pink-haired lady interjected.

"I cannot see a clear motive behind your initiative to talk. What about my favorites? Are you planning to send me presents?"

"What if—"

"Sorry, I have no time for such foolishne—"

"I never said I was planning to court you, did I?" He interrupted her before she filled her pink head with illusion of him courting her.

She paused for a second and gulping before composing herself and then lifted her chin in an arrogant manner. "Well then, I guess we're clear about that," with the added effect of her pointing finger slamming on the surface of the table.

"That gives me the impression that you're one to assume." He said with a smirk.

"When dealing with someone like you, I render it inevitable to assume." She said before looking away for the second time to feign indifference.

"We digress. I supposed I ask you your favorites?" Sasuke had his fist on his mouth as if restraining a cough.

"Is this a question you've taken from a slum book?" She asked with an eye brow raised.

"Your favorites?" He ignored her question and reminded her of his own.

"Specify."

"Color."

"Old rose, black, green."

"Food."

"Ice cream."

"Sport."

"Volleyball."

"Flower."

Sakura raised her brow even higher.

"I'm not planning to give you." He said with a smirk and a matching shrug (A/N: could you try doing that?).

"Yellow rose. But I don't like the color yellow itself."

"Your hobbies?"

"Read, write, play the piano, play volleyball…"

"Your—" He was about to ask her favorite stone when she added…

"Oh, I also tend to my collection of cars."

"Collection?" And now he forgot what he was about to ask. The conversation turned to be in his favor for he was only meaning to ask relevant questions for him to get some clues if she really is Diadem or connected to her herself and all the preceding questions were merely diversions. Now that she brought the topic itself, why not take advantage?

"You heard me right…others collect stamps, some collect McDonald receipts, some collect figurines, antiques…well, I collect cars. Both vintage and modern."

"What do you do with them?"

"I suppose it is not your concern."

"How many do you have?"

"A little more than thirty."

"Where do you park all of them?"

"Are you a thief?" She asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I could probably buy all of them from you, why should I steal?"

"Excuse me; you wouldn't be able to buy all of them from me! I could've been richer than you are! If you buy them from me, and in case I allowed it, I could buy them all from you for twice the price. How many estates does your father own?"

"Two."

"See? My father has seven."

"You didn't ask how many estates I own."

"Even so, I wouldn't believe you if you say ten. You're just probably showing off and trying to best my father."

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug.

"Show off." She muttered but was glad that her diversion had kept him from further inquiring of her business with cars.

"Do your burns bother you still?" She asked when she finally had her self composed. She reached out and poked his chest from across the table. He winced but didn't say anything. Sakura frowned noticing his wince and then looked away.

There was a pregnant pause and Sasuke took the time to sip on his ice cold dark forest latte. His **eyes** wandered off to **her** **eyes**…he doesn't know what's in them that draws him closer every time he looks at those green orbs…

At first, it had been the intelligence—the wit and slyness it held.

Then there are rare occasions when it held pleading—a begging look that screams _enough, please…stop!_

There are also the times when it expresses deliberate stubbornness during times that she wants things to go her way.

But there's this new emotion that fills her **eyes** right now, something that he can't place his finger at. It's troubling her—he can sense it but not give it a name…a hunch, maybe—it's concern. Concern for what though?

For him?

He'd like to think—but he's afraid to over interpret. Perhaps she's just worrying about something…maybe?

MAYBE?

It should.

It must. Because if she's really concern about him…he doesn't know what to feel anymore…he's already treading on dangerous grounds…a road he never dared to travel ever since that _incident __**(Something you should figure out and anticipate to be revealed in the entire story) **_…he finds himself growing more and more attached to her—too attached, might he add…so attached that he's afraid of what he could do already…BUT an Uchiha must never admit it so openly for at the moment they were born, it has been decided that they would be enveloped with the aura of secrecy, of mystery, and a great deal of sarcasm—and a minimum ounce of frankness.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about it." He said and stared at her intently.

She cleared her throat and set her lips into a grim line before hesitantly looking on **his **blank **eyes**…no emotions…so cold…so deep…so piercing that it could see through your soul and for once in her life, she was afraid…

…Afraid that his **eyes** would unravel her deepest and darkest secrets, secrets that are better left undiscovered or it would shatter the world she created for herself—a world meant to protect her from pain because she's scared…_of what though?_

She, Haruno Sakura, is afraid…

"Now, tell me about your fears." Sasuke said while cradling his head on his intertwined fingers.

"Excuse me?" She managed to ask…her voice was weak. Her vulnerable side is surfacing…the true Haruno Sakura IS exposing itself. She had created different identities of her, very effective masks to hide what lies within…hide the cowering child inside bound by the chains of bashfulness and fear of pain, rejection, loss…shadowed by the small beast that forces itself to cover everything else up…to be the sensuous, loveable, liberated, and triumphant Diadem, the exemplary, strong-willed student, and the happy-go-lucky Lizzy Tisdale. The question is: how long will the small beast be able to hold up all the masks and disguises?

"I asked about your fears."

"Oh," she breathed out. She was just thinking about her fear of being discovered before he asked. She quickly rummaged her bag and fished out a pen and her pad of rose-scented papers. With quick strokes of her hand, she finished a note and folded the paper with the same quickness and then looked up.

"I suddenly forgot I have to go somewhere before returning. I'll ask Wei to drive you back to T.U. Uhh—could you leave this note on the reception desk for me? Thanks, bye, Mr. Uchiha." She left the note and cash to pay for their food on the table before leaving quickly.

"W—" he twisted his back and clasped the back rest of the chair only to see her vanish from his sight. He slapped a hand to his forehead and then to the table.

"I'll figure you out, soon enough…" He muttered before impatiently taking the note and leaving the money on the table without much of a thought that it could be stolen.

.o.O.o.

"So she left when you asked about her fears?" Shikamaru asked in his casual lazy tone but you can say that he's contemplating the news.

"Hn."

"What took you so long before going back then?" Shikamaru and Sasuke both had their hands in their pockets and trudged on the corridors of the T.U. sleeping quarter for guests.

"I asked the chauffeur some things about her. I took him to a coffee stop so he could talk."

"Aa." Shikamaru breathed out.

"Have you seen her?"

"Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Not since this morning."

There were boys loitering around the corridors of the dorm for guests. Some threw paper balls at each other hence the mess.

"Oi, teme! Where have you been?" The obnoxious blonde emerged from the crowd and directed a playful punch on Sasuke's chest. The said man winced at the contact and almost slapped the blonde.

"What happened to you? Gotten soft with Saku-chan around?" Naruto teased when he noticed him wince.

Sasuke shook his head before taking out his card and swiped it to enter their room.

"He's just been an idiot, don't worry." Shikamaru placed a big hand on Naruto's shoulder before walking past him.

Naruto shrugged and joined them inside.

They looked at Sasuke questioningly. He was holding a box of ointment.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke merely raised an accusing eye brow.

"Ne, teme, what are you holding?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's an ointment, you moron."

"Uh-huh, okay, so what's the deal? Why are you showing that to us?"

"Neither of you brought this on my bed, did you?"

"Na-uh, why would you need an ointment?"

"Idiot! He's got burns." Shikamaru threw a pillow at the blonde's direction.

"So, who brought this here?" Sasuke asked again.

"Maybe her." Shikamaru answered.

"Her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at them back and forth.

"Hai."

"I told her I don't need this."

"She's stubborn."

"Whoa, whoa, guys, who's 'her'?" Naruto asked.

The two merely looked at him and didn't answer.

.o.O.o.

"Ne, Neji-kun, how come your cousin is so quiet?" Tenten asked the young man beside him.

"Main branch members are normally quiet." Neji answered.

"Oi, isn't that Mr. Uchiha?" Tenten asked, obviously distracted, when she saw a young man with a mass of inky hair running towards them.

"Hn." Neji breathed out in confirmation.

"Miss—have you seen Miss Sak—"

"Oh, their volleyball practice is just about finished! Were you planning to fetch her?" Tenten looked expectantly at him.

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, "actually—"

"Ooh! I never knew you'd be sweet! I'll arrange for the T.U. Cab to swing by and pick you up. The gym is about a block away from here. Could you wait for me here, Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute." She hooked her arms on Sasuke's and dragged him to the reception area. He's been here for the fourth time this day.

"Ne, Ohayo Ike-kun! Uh-hmm, okay, make it quick! Arigato. Uhm, hai!" the brunette talked through the phone on the reception desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes each time Tenten giggled.

"Just sit here, okay? Wait for a gray cab. Bye!" she ran away.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, a gray cab arrived. A young man got out wearing a uniform of deep blue matched with the same colored pants. He donned clear round glasses and pair of black sneakers. He was whistling when he opened the door on the other side and then went back to the driver's seat while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sasuke entered the car and slammed the door shut.

"You?" Ike asked.

"Gym." Sasuke deadpanned.

Ike merely shrugged before speeding up while whistling.

"Urusai!" The Uchiha snapped when he got tired of Ike's whistling.

"Alright, _sir._"

A few minutes brought them face to face to T.U.'s Gym.

"That would be seventy yen."

Sasuke slammed one hundred on the driver's palm and extricated his self.

He pocketed his hands and lazily walked to the door. Suddenly the door bursts open and it hit his forehead with a strong impact but he didn't feel it when he saw a crying pink-haired lady walking away from where he stood. She was almost bouncing when she walked; on her shoulder was a baby pink towel, her glasses were nowhere to be found. Then he noticed her legs which were exposed due to their P.E. uniform's shorts which are very short. He had to look away to compose his self which was found to be easier said than done.

"Miss—" he called from afar.

"Go away!"

"What happened?" he asked.

Sakura faced him angrily and impatiently freed her hair from the rubber band which secured it into a high pony tail before. She was already leaning on the driver's door of her Ford Focus.

"Mind your own business, okay?" she said and then turned back while fumbling with her keys and violently willing the door to open (which didn't help at all).

The onyx-eyed boy ran after her and harshly gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What happened?" he asked. His face was blank while his eyes stared intently at her tear-stained face.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"

"Just tell me what happened!"

She slapped his hands away from her shoulder but he was quick enough that he caught her wrists and held them in iron grips. She winced. He saw her reaction and opened his hands to examine her wrists.

"Where did these come from?" he asked angrily when he saw scratches.

"Should it concern you?"

"Quit being stubborn, Haruno." He demanded in a dead serious tone.

They glared at each other. After a few minutes, Sakura gave up and sighed.

"I got into a fight." She snarled and a fresh wave of tears came. He offered her his handkerchief which she took without hesitation.

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"Why, Haruno?"

Her body shook, a fresh set of tears brimmed her eyes…she sobbed before hugging him.

Sasuke panicked. He never learned how to deal with girls in emotional breakdown.

"Th-they…they…i-i-in-insulted m-my b-brother…" she sobbed some more until her helpless cries turned into that of anger, "They insulted him!"

Sasuke enveloped her in his arms before she could turn back to the gym and beat those who insulted her brother into bloody pulps. So, he became the receiver of her hits, "They insulted him! Those bitches! I've to go back! Let me go!". She continuously slammed her fists into his chest where his burns are. He winced but allowed to vent her anger out first. When he realized she wasn't about to stop…

"That's enough." He caught her wrists gently this time. "I'll drive," he said and then opened the door easily and then unlocked the door for Sakura.

Sakura tiredly nodded and sat on the passenger's seat beside the driver's.

They returned to the third floor of the main building that served as dorms for the girls. Sakura wearily swiped her card to enter and then collapsed on her bed. The young man sat on the dining chairs as he took a clear view of her resigned form.

"Before you sleep, get those scratches treated first."

"Mmm…"

"Miss—"

"Could you fetch the first aid box?"

"Where?"

"Right-most counter, first drawer."

Sasuke followed her instructions and went to the kitchen, when he returned, she wasn't on her bed anymore.

"Miss?" he hesitantly asked.

"Wait!" she answered from the comfort room while examining her self on the mirror. She saw some angry bruises forming and a few scratches too. "I have to deal with the scratches before they mark." She muttered to her self and then noticed some more scratches at the nape. She slipped into a black spaghetti strapped tank top that made her skin look even paler and donned white sweat pants with black lining the sides. She washed her face and returned outside.

"Thank you." She said before taking the first aid kit from Sasuke. She cleansed the wounds first using Isopropyl Alcohol and Hydrogen Peroxide and then wiped it with some Povidone Iodine and then wrapped it with gauze. She did the same to her other wrist and it really helped that she's ambidextrous.

Sasuke just watched her heal her self and just can't help noticing how pale her skin was when it was against black. He was brought out of his trance when he heard her.

"Uhm, Mr. Uchiha, if it isn't asking too much, could you help me deal with the scratches on my back? Or, oh, it's probably a bad idea. I'll just call Tenten…you could go back to the convention now."

"I'll do what I can."

"Oh, okay, just help me with the scratches on my nape then. I'll have Tenten do my back."

She turned her back to him and then raised her hair to expose her nape. Sasuke moved to sit behind her.

"Alcohol first, that would be the clear bottle with a blue cap." She instructed and then felt the cool liquid touch her skin. "Then the Hydrogen Peroxide; that would be the white bottle with red writings…then the Povidone Iodine which is in the pure green plastic bottle."

While Sasuke worked, he noticed something red and shaped like a crown at her shoulder blade. He touched it and asked, "What's this?"

Sakura quietly laughed. "That's my birthmark."

"It's red…"

"Haruno blood…" she muttered quietly.

.o.O.o.

Night came and soon the Twix University fell into utter silence again.

"Why didn't you allow him to do your back?! He had been willing!!" Tenten yelled at her while treating the scratches at Sakura's back. The bruises will have to heal naturally by themselves.

"I wouldn't be comfortable, Tenten. I even thought of myself foolish to even suggest."

"Ne Sakura, you're very conservative."

"I suppose it shan't be a bad thing. It is only good to be modest."

"Sure, sure," Tenten answered dismissively.

Meanwhile, on the boys' sleeping quarters…

"He told you?"

"Hn."

"Troublesome woman! She's so secretive…at least we now know her hair is naturally pink."

"She was crying earlier."

"Nani?"

"Her team mates said something about her brother and she snapped."

"You mean, Paragon? As in Yuki Haruno?"

"Hn."

"Why did he die again?"

.o.O.o.

"_Sir, what about we stop by a coffee shop first?" Sasuke asked politely when he was inside the car._

"_Lady Sakura instructed me to drop you directly at the Twix University, sir. I hope you wouldn't mind me following orders from my employer."_

"_Hn, it's just that she told me should I have any question that would allow me to know her more, I could ask you whenever I please."_

"_Has she really?" _

"_Hn." _He didn't say 'yes', didn't he? So he wasn't exactly lying.

"_Then we do not have any problem. Where shall we go?"_

"_Wherever you're comfortable." Sasuke answered. After a few minutes, they were in front of a small café whose existence had not been known by Sasuke until now. The walls were soft beige and the windows were of smoked glasses. Tables were small and the furnishings were neither lavish nor sturdy. Waiters and waitresses wore identical checkered chocolate brown and white aprons and the café's logo at the left breast._

_Wei helped him inside and they were greeted with polite "Ohayo-s" and soon they were seated at the farthest corner with a table for two._

_They talked while waiting for the attendant to take their orders._

"_Sir—"_

"_Just Sasuke." Sasuke interjected. He really doesn't feel comfortable people who are probably older than him addressing him rather formally plus the fact that this one isn't even his employee._

"_Thank you, Sasuke, then. What do you want to know about Lady Sakura?"_

"_First, how long have you been working for her family?"_

"_Since before Lady Sakura was born."_

"_Then I suppose you're a legitimate source of facts. No offense meant, of course."_

"_None taken." The gray-haired man answered with a good-natured smile and a dismissive wave of a hand._

_The attendant soon arrived. She's a girl (of course) with jet-black hair and olive skin. She had lovely eyes, a decent nose, and quite thick lips which dominated most of her face. She could've been called pretty, even beautiful, had it not been for her jaw being too prominent that the shape of her face could pass for a man's. Her nameplate read "Harriet" and she kept on eyeing Sasuke._

"_I'm Harriet and I'd be taking your orders today, dear sirs." She said with a quite scary smile while poising her pen to write down whatever they wanted. She was facing only Sasuke and completely ignoring the other man._

"_I'll have coffee, original blend, please." Wei said._

"_Oh," Harriet looked Wei's way (and actually looked surprised that she had forgotten someone else was there) for a sec and fake-smiled before looking back at Sasuke._

"_Nothing." Sasuke answered._

"_Can't I get you anything?" The girl prodded._

_Sasuke merely shook his head._

"_Well then, I'll be back shortly with your order."_

_When the girl finally disappeared, the two continued to talk._

"_Her hair is naturally pink, isn't it?"_

"_Certainly. It had not been dyed."_

"_Is she the only daughter?"_

"_No, there are three more. Lady Masako, Lady Mineko, Lady Mikomi."_

"_All of them are with pink hair?"_

"_None of them, Lady Sakura alone has pink hair. Madame Mina is quite fond of her pink hair because it reminds her of her mother, the wife of Emperor Hirohito in 1926. She had always told us of her mother's peculiar brunette hair which often glinted pink under the sunlight and she even let out a wistful smile sometimes while saying 'had mother lived—' but would continue no more."_

"_You mean Sakura is a royalty?"_

"_You could put it that way, for she is a direct descendant of Jimmu. She's a niece of Emperor Akihito."_

"_Does she have any relative with pink hair?"_

"_Of course…a cousin, about her age…I wouldn't speak of her though, that girl is the exact opposite of Lady Sakura, not a lady at all."_

"_Why is she so interested in collecting cars?"_

"_Oh, it's not her collection until her brother died. She wouldn't have sold them at any price. Her brother is an underground racer. I could've called him a perfect gentleman had he not been lying to his parents about his career. Nevertheless, Yuki Haruno has been very good at racing. Three major event wins in a row until other racers got jealous and decided to put an end on his career, which can be translated to: get him killed."_

"_Excuse me—here's your coffee sir…" Harriet politely interrupted when she placed Wei's coffee on the table. "Are you sure you are not to have anything, sir?" she addressed the question to Sasuke._

_He ignored her and prodded…_

"_So?"_

"_Sir Yuki and Lady Sakura had been close. They were best friends and Lady Sakura grieved for half a year and wouldn't have anything to do with food all those time but did not show any sign of being sick, though she showed major weight loss. She had never stopped watching video clips of her brother's best races until she decided it was time to move on. It's still a touchy subject for her until now."_

_When both men deliberately ignored her, she took it as her (Harriet) cue to take her leave and decided that the handsome man is nothing but a cold blooded jerk._

"_Why aren't you speaking traditional Japanese?"_

_Wei finished half of his coffee before replying._

"_Hirohito-sama wanted to make peace with the West. I expect you know your history well. Our emperor is a peace-loving man. He is worthy to be called Tenno Heika, though most of the people objected to it due to the later events during his reign. To make peace with the West and to show his sincerity, he sent her daughter Lady Mina, in her early age, to study in Europe therefore adopting their customs rather than ours. When she married Haruno Kiyoshi, she incorporated the Western customs to her family. We do not call them Mina-hime or Sakura-sama."_

"_Arigato for the time, Wei. That's all I needed to know for now."_

"_Should we go?"_

"_No, you finish your coffee first."_

"_You're very kind, Sasuke. I find you a great match for Lady Sakura." The gray-haired man smiled and his laugh lines showed._

_Sasuke merely shook his head and looked away. It was his first time to be praised for being 'kind'._

.o.O.o.

"Had his death been investigated?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"Hn."

"A death of a popular icon should have been televised…the media and the Centralized Office of Investigation (COI) would've poked their noses in that business."

"Hn."

"I think someone with money and control is behind this, or else, the case would've been closed later rather sooner."

"The Haruno family is powerful enough to counter the opposing force had that been the case," Sasuke contemplated and then continued, "unless…" he left the sentence hanging and shared a meaningful look with Shikamaru who was thinking of the same thing.

.o.O.o.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh," Sakura was currently fixing her tie. She thought of asking Tenten to open the door when she was reminded that her roommate had left just a minute ago.

"Wait, please." She walked to the door holding in place her unfinished tie when she opened the door.

"Pleasant evening, Mr. Uchiha, I was just readying myself for dinner." She explained while going back to her tie in the process. She left the door open when she went back inside. Sasuke took it as an invitation and followed her inside.

Sakura was now slipping on the vest.

"What is it that made you grace my room this evening?" Sakura asked while tugging at the hem of the vest.

"Are you the one who placed the new box of ointment in my bed?" He asked while leaning on the wall. He had his left arm across his stomach that supported his other arm whose fist propped up by his fist.

"…", Sakura was now slipping on the dress coat with the Twix University seal embroidered on the left breast. When she had the last two buttons done, she faced him and had her arms supporting her weight as she leaned backwards on the desk of the dresser and asked, "Why should I?" with a raised brow in a challenging manner.

"Look, I don't need it." He stood up and with a few strides, he was only half-a-feet away from her and towered over her with a serious face. She straightened up, smiled sweetly, and then surprised him when she implanted her palms on her chest with so much force that made him wince. It made him move a few steps and then the frame of the bed stopped him and made him sit on the bed while his head almost slammed on the wall.

Sakura approached him. She has a smug yet concerned face when she approached him and bent her back and then her hands were on his knees to support her. Her face was inches away from his.

"Listen, Mr. Uchiha," he could feel her breath fanning his face, "I wouldn't hear of your qualms of not needing any balm to soothe those burns. If you'll leave those blisters to heal by them selves naturally, they would mark. Would you want that? You need help. Besides, stop acting like you're too tough that you could bear the pain. Nobody is exempted from feeling pain. I'm human. You're human. There's nothing wrong with that. You need help. Don't push those who are willing to help you away. Got it?" she poked the tip of his nose and smiled before turning around and taking a handkerchief from a drawer.

He was just too shocked at what happened. He could still feel her cool finger tip at the tip of his nose and the pressure of her hands against his knees.

.o.O.o.

"Wow! You're staying here for Christmas?!" Tenten was jump-walking backwards just to be able to face Sakura.

"I'd rather not repeat myself." Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious enthusiasm of her friend. While walking with Sasuke, she had met with Tenten on the way to the cafeteria for dinner and told her that she'd be staying at T.U. for Christmas.

"But you never stayed here for Christmas!"

"There's a first to everything, Tenten."

"B-but why? I mean—you're parents are dead set having the family complete for Christmas."

"Couldn't you just be happy? I have my reasons." _The family had not been complete since three years ago…_she thought.

"Okay, but your parents know about this, right?"

"How could they not?"

_.o.O.o. (Flashback)_

"_But Papa!" Sakura squeezed her father's hands._

"_You are not coming with us, Sakura." Kiyoshi gently removed his hands from his daughter's grip._

"_But this is about my older brother! My best friend!"_

"_Since when did you learn to contest my decisions?"_

"_Since I thought it irrational, unfair, and imprudent. You know how important this is to me, Papa."_

"_Sakura, you don't understand!"_

"_What do I not understand? You are going to meet with the murderers…those who schemed for the end of my beloved brother's life! What is there left for me to understand?" Sakura plopped herself on the sofa and sulked._

"_Sakura, anger is the wind that blows the light of the mind. We cannot expect you to behave properly when we meet with them."_

"_Behave! Preposterous! Behave in front of criminals! Ay!"_

"_See what I mean? We are to meet with them for arrangements!"_

"_You confuse me, papa. You are to make peace with the murderers of your son? Should I have a say in it, I would have them publicly executed!"_

"_Stop it."_

"_But papa—Christmas—"_

"_You shall spend your Christmas at Twix University."_

"_My sisters?"_

"_They are to come with us. They are mature enough to deal with this matter."_

"_Are you implying that I am inadequate when it comes to emotional quotient?—Ay! Don't answer, papa…I wouldn't hear of it! I would go to certain extremes when it's about my brother! I shall spend my Christmas at T.U. then; don't bother to send anything but the heads of the murderers."_

"_You have no compassion on my poor nerves, my dear. I shall not be an audience to such ill wishes." Mina said._

"_Mama, I am not one to give allowances to everyone, I am certainly different from Mineko's character. When I think them guilty, they are; I am no hypocrite. I am neither a saint nor a martyr. Death is the penalty for murder and here you are telling me your plans of making peace with them! Life in exchange for life!"_

"_We are not to discuss this subject again! Sakura, go to your room. Killing them won't bring your brother back." Kiyoshi, the patriarch of the house, commanded. Sakura did not move an inch._

"_Even so, at least they have learned their lesson."_

"_But they'll be dead when you have them publicly executed and the lesson will be rendered useless."_

"_Ah, you outwit me, papa but you cannot deny my observations that you are defending the murderers…you are neglecting justice."_

"_You must not turn away from what is moral in the name of justice."_

"_Admit it papa, you are knowledgeable of their identities, aren't you? Are they richer and more powerful than you are? You are afraid to be in their bad side, aren't you?"_

"_No, but I swear by my own grave, you shall thank me for this in the future."_

"_Just hope that I'd live that long, papa…when I can thank you for neglecting the justice that rightfully belongs to my brother. Goodbye, papa." She turned back and exited the drawing room._

"_You don't think she's planning to commit suicide, do you, my dear?", Mina asked her husband._

"_No Mina, she'd be so vent in avenging his brother that she wouldn't let a scratch land on herself unless the murderers were punished."_

"_I just hope we made the right decision."_

_.o.O.o. (End of Flashback)_

"Fun-tastic! Neji-kun's cousin will be joining us! Only the three of us!"

Sasuke was just quietly listening to their conversation and deliberately falling in step behind them.

Soon enough, they heard the usual buzz of people dining and casually talking. Tenten separated from them since the two were seated on the presidential table.

"Hi, Sakura!" Karin fake-smiled when she greeted and eyed how Sasuke seemed to be walking so close to the pink-haired lady this time.

"Karin," she acknowledged her. Sasuke pulled the chair for Sakura and made her sit first before taking his own seat.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. The latter merely responded with a nod.

"It appears you have gotten closer since your absence this morning?" Karin said.

"quite a keen observer you are, Karin. As to your hypothesis, as I shall call it, I could only hope for nothing. It depends upon Mr. Uchiha's discretion if he wanted me to be one of his friends."

"He's rather chivalrous today though, don't you think? Quite the exhibition of gallantry, I mean."

"He could be gallant when he wants to." Sakura shared a meaningful look with Sasuke before continuing with her meal.

.o.O.o.

By the end of the day, Sasuke found himself falling in love with his guide. Two days, were all it took to make him fall in love (isn't it weird?), if not completely. Neither of them exerted conscious effort…neither of them searched for someone to love…

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things, you jus don't question…_

_Like in your __**eyes**__, I see my future in an instant…_

_And there it goes, I think I found my best friend…_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe…_

_There's just no need for reason_

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your __**eyes**__, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_A thousand angels stand around you _

_I am complete now that I find you_

When she held his hand that night…

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and faced him. They were now standing in front of her door.

She gently brought out one of his hands which were in his pockets as usual. She turned his wrist so that his palms faced upward. She quietly took a handkerchief folded into a triangle.

"The woman who does the laundry here wouldn't be here until Monday…of course I wouldn't return the handkerchief you lent me earlier unwashed so I replaced it. I hope you wouldn't mind? This one is one of my brother's…I kept them despite my father's objections. Of course I wouldn't give you all of them, but I'd allow one to leave the trunk," she had a good-natured laugh and then continued, "I think you know by now how important my brother is to me…I'm still weak when it comes to him—" she choked back a sob, "So take care of this for me."

"You don't have to do this…"

"Don't be silly, of course I wanted an excuse so that I get to keep you handkerchief so don't ruin the moment, okay?" she laughed a little and then she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks for being there for me, earlier, I really appreciated it."

He wasn't sure what to do. He's sure that if he isn't careful…

"Anytime." He said before his hands shook and threatened to wrap it around her but self-control won over so instead, he sighed and patted her head with his hand.

"Um, Miss—"

"Oh! Sorry," Sakura pulled away and wiped her tears, "and thank you, again. Good night, Mr. Uchiha."

In a flash, she was inside her room and he was there standing outside her door.

He looked at the handkerchief that was folded into a triangle. He shrugged, pocketed his hands and the handkerchief and went back to his sleeping quarter.

A bittersweet smile graced his lips. Had he not offered to walk her to her room, he could've been saved the trouble of staying up late tonight.

.o.O.o.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"What sparked your excitement now, Tenten?"

"Hun, today's the last day of the convention!!! Do you know what this means?"

Sakura shook her head and flipped the page of the book she was reading _North by Northanger Abbey by Carrie Bebris_

"Do remind me." Sakura said feigning interest.

"Farewell ball!"

"Of course, what could excite you more than a social gathering?" Sakura asked, matter-of-factly.

"You wound me."

"Oh, I did now, didn't I? Pray tell, do you have the gown you are to wear for this evening's event?"

"Now, now, you said you were smart…how come you'd think I'd come unprepared for a most anticipated event?"

"Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

"You're not even serious." Tenten whirled the computer chair she was sitting on.

Sakura merely shook her head in response.

.o.O.o.

Deng Xiaoping III was the speaker for the last session: Editorial Writing in English.

He was a tall man with a mass of auburn hair and a face that announced his nationality. He's been a man from a prestigious line of ancestry which traces back to Deng Xiaoping, the most powerful leader in China. Deng Xiaoping III is a natural genius and with the help of his grandfather's connections, he acquired his doctoral degree in Journalism in Cambridge at the very young age of 21. He now uses the title of doctor of philosophy whenever his name is written on manuscripts.

He talked and discussed. Majority of the population was having fun, mostly because they were girls and the speaker was an eye candy. He's tall and very well built, muscular but not bulky.

Everything would've been fine, but as the story goes, our heroine—Sakura—had unconsciously caught the attention of the said speaker. After he spoke and had been awarded with the plaque of appreciation and the token, he specifically requested for the president of The Amanuensis to dine with him in his room provided by the school.

"Tell him I'd love to but I would only agree if he'll join us at the presidential table instead of the other way around." Sakura replied when she was told of the specific request. To cut the long story short, he joined them at the table and only stared at the pink-haired lady with admiration in his eyes. When everyone was about to rise from their seats, Deng Xiaoping III asked Sakura if he could escort her at the evening's affair for he will be the guest of honor.

"I'd love to." Sakura answered with a smile and walked away. Sasuke only shrugged and walked to his own room.

.o.O.o.

Evening came and Sasuke had been anxious to see Sakura. They'll be going home tomorrow and he's certain that in some way, he'll miss her.

"So, who's your date this evening?" Shikamaru asked while fixing his bowtie.

"Ekaterina-whatever…her name's too long."

"Someone your kaa-san picked?"

"Hn."

"That woman (Mikoto) is desperate to have you laid, isn't she?"

"She's still my kaa-san."

"I'd rather you wouldn't."

"What about you?"

"Temari"

"Ah, the apple head's sister?"

"Precisely."

"What about Naruto?"

"Hyuuga's cousin, as usual."

"Neji?"

"Tenten"

"Ah…"

Meanwhile, in the girl's room…

"Tenten, would you help me with the strings please?"

"Sure thing, hun, help me with the zipper too, okay?"

"Of course."

"I'd have to thank you for this, Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Well at least—we wouldn't have Victorian theme this time. I mean, petticoats are really hard to carry."

"This is Karin's doing. I'm fine with the Victorian theme."

"Guess I have to thank her then."

"Perhaps."

"I'll pass, maybe someone else would thank her."

Sakura laughed. Tenten's dislike for Karin is as obvious as a big pimple on the nose.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Neji-kun." Tenten muttered quietly while hurriedly securing her earrings and with brisk paces opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Who's that, Tenten?" Sakura called from inside. She heard Tenten say 'she'll be ready in a few minutes, sir…I shall have you called through the intercom when she's done.—very well then, enjoy the night.'

"The guest of honor, gosh, you know, okay—let's admit that he's got the height and the face, but girl—he looks like a rabid obsessed sugar daddy. If you'd just seen how he forced his head to peek from the door to see you. Not my type." Tenten waved her hands in the air.

"Tenten, Tenten, he's just escorting me. It isn't like we are going rather deeper."

"I could say that, especially if I'm on your shoes. Mr. Uchiha is better for you. But I think the guy's just dead set on going serious with you."

"Enough, we'd be late if we'll waste our time in front of the dressers."

"Fine, I'll just call the receptionist to call for the ROSD through the intercom."

"ROSD?"

"Rabid obsessed sugar daddy" (ROSD)

.o.O.o.

"Lovely," Deng Xiaoping breathed out when Sakura joined him at the Great Hall's entrance.

"You flatter me, though I think there are many others who deserve the praise."

"Modest you are, exactly as I like it." The young man offered his elbows which Sakura took with civility.

On the far-end of the room…

"Oi teme, Miss Sakura looks ethereal, doesn't she?"

"Hn, where's your partner?"

"She told me she'll catch up with me later, what about yours?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Let her find me. She's got eyes and feet."

"Whoa teme! I suppose you wouldn't be as teme-licious as that had you been escorting Ms. Sakura…whoa, I got it—you like Ms. Sakura, don't you?"

"Urusai, dobe."

"Aw, in denial, huh?" Naruto prodded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pocketed his hands, "since when did you get so smart, dobe?" he asked the blonde.

"Duh, like—ever since?! I'm really smart! Don't you know? I was just pretending to be stupid!"

"Then you're a very good actor that you've gotten used to it already. It became natural. Congratulations." Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulder and left.

"Thank—" Naruto began until he realized the underlying meaning of Sasuke's words, "Oi wait, teme! Get your ass back here; I'll kick your bloody ass!"

o.O.o

"You're a very graceful dancer, Miss." ROSD said.

"It is a product of patience and a lot of practice, I am not naturally talented."

"Do not belittle yourself too much or I might fall in love with you in seconds." ROSD flashed a toothy grin that made Sakura a little nervous.

"We wouldn't want that to happen, would we? A very imprudent match we'll be. I am not for your esteemed level yet."

"I suppose it will not surprise you if I profess my willingness to step down?"

"I wouldn't have you do that, sir."

She felt his hands around her waist go lower by the second.

"I feel quite bored dancing, my feet ache with all the standing too—what say you we take a seat for a few minutes?"

"As much as I'd like to have you all to myself this evening, I suppose I shall not stress a lovely maiden by standing all night."

Sakura quickly but discreetly removed his hands and walked in a manner telling him that she doesn't want any assistance. When they were seated, a couple approached them.

"Ah, sir!" a girl, with reddish brown hair with gentle blue eyes, exclaimed upon seeing the guest speaker finally seated.

"Oh! I haven't seen you for quite a while; let me introduce you to my partner this evening. Ekaterina, this is Sakura Haruno, Editor-in-Chief of The Amanuensis."

Sakura stood and said, 'pleasure to meet you' when the girl hesitantly offered her hand so that they could shake. However, Ekaterina said, when Sakura was about to take her hand, "watch the ring, the stone is a ruby", with an air of implicit arrogance.

Sakura almost laughed inside. Externally, she merely said "oh" but shook hands nevertheless.

"Sakura, had you not known, Ekaterina Romanova is the only daughter of the Tsar of Russia."

"Good for you," Sakura addressed the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes at her and looked instead at ROSD. "Now that you've introduced me to your partner, I suppose it is only fair to introduce my partner. Sir Xiaoping, Miss Sakura, this is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Deng had a firm shake with Sasuke while Sakura smiled and stretched out her gloved hand too (pretending that they do not know each other) and when they're about to shake hands, she said, "Watch the ring, the stone_s_ are diamonds…" (which made Sasuke smirk) and their hands enclosed each other.

Ekaterina seethed with anger. How dare she best her!

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have a short trip to the powder room to freshen up a bit." Sakura said and sent an inconspicuous wink to Sasuke's direction before fully leaving.

"I do not think her the most suitable companion for you, Sir Xiaoping."

"How could you say so, Ekaterina? I actually thought her the maiden who has the most amiable character." ROSD said.

"I beg to disagree; don't you side with me, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Hn. Excuse me, I'll be back shortly." Sasuke left too.

When he was near the powder room and was quite a distance away from their foreign partners…

"Miss?" he called out. Out from the shadows emerged Sakura with all her radiating warmth.

"I knew you'd follow me." She said with a tone of relief.

"What happened?"

"I almost had my self molested by that man."

"Then would you mind if I borrow you for a while?"

"I'd be happy if you would."

Sasuke led her to the dance floor and they danced slowly while talking.

"Had I known him—I wouldn't have agreed…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Miss?"

"…the nerve of him…"

"Uh—Miss?"

"…thinking I was some kind of a…"

"Look, Miss…" he shook her gently.

"Wha—what? What happened?"

"You were talking to yourself."

"Oh, I have my moments…" Sakura said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"I was thinking…if you would meet me at the reception area before D.C.'s bus leaves tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll be there. Promise"

They talked even about the most mundane things until, as fate would have it, their partners noticed their prolonged absence and Ekaterina, the outspoken one, decided to step in.

"Excuse me, Miss Haruno, would you mind joining me in the balcony for a few minutes?" Ekaterina said. Sakura slowly withdrew her hands from Sasuke's shoulder by gently sliding them to his chest (gently due to his burns) just to further infuriate the girl.

"What would you have me there for? Can't you see we were dancing?" and she slid her hands back up to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Just a few minutes." Ekaterina said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me for a few minutes," Sakura addressed to Sasuke and placed a quick peck on his cheeks and said, "I'll be right back" with a wink and left with Ekaterina.

When they were in the balcony…

"What was that?! You bitch!" Ekaterina yelled at Sakura.

"I am not to be subjected to such a foul mouth! Now if you are merely planning to rant, I'd better leave you be." Sakura turned around to leave but Ekaterina gripped her shoulder and forced her to face him.

"Never ever turn your back on royalty!"

"Alright, princess, what do you want?"

"Leave him alone. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I think it depends upon him, not on you."

"How dare—"

"My goodness, you behave like a savage! You create a rumpus just because of a man!"

"He's mine!" And in an instant, Ekaterina's nails (that looked like deadly weapons at the moment) sunk deep at the crook of Sakura's neck and drew some blood.

"That's enough, Ekaterina." ROSD warned the girl when he reached the place.

"Ah—" the girl was about to protest when she saw the seriousness in the eyes of ROSD. She angrily withdrew her hand and glared at Deng Xiaoping III.

"Mr. Uchiha, kindly escort Ms. Haruno inside before things go nasty." ROSD instructed the younger man behind him while his eyes never left the daughter of the Tsar's.

Sasuke nodded and led Sakura inside.

Inside…

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I know it's my fault…I was fooling around and—"

He surprised her when he grabbed her wrist (which is not yet fully healed) and led her to the female powder room. He banged the door opened and scared the girls inside.

"All of you, out. NOW." He said as he held Sakura firmly in place. Everyone hurried to get out as Sakura struggled to free her wrists.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're hurting me—let me go."

"Miss Sakura would you like me to call for help?" a girl asked when she saw her struggling.

"N-no, I'll manage."

"Silence. Get out!"

When everyone was out, he pushed her to face the mirror.

"Look at yourself." He squeezed her elbow and pointed at her reflection.

"I'm looking, Sasuke you're hurting me, stop it."

Sakura shook his hands away from her and faced him thus bringing them face to face.

"I'm fine!"

"Do you know what could have happened if we didn't follow?" he trapped her by pinning both if his arms at either sides of her head.

"She'll be dead."

"No. You'll be."

"Look, I'm fully capable of defending myself. You came in at the wrong time, that's just it!"

"Fine. Clean yourself up. I'll be outside." And he exited the powder room while she washed away the dried blood that stained her neck.

o.O.o

Morning came and all of the students and teachers from Warwick Institute of Technology and Düsseldorf College were busily preparing for their departure. W.I.T.'s buses were already parked as the bags of the participants were loaded into the available compartments. They were first to depart for they'll be traveling longer since they have to travel from Chiba (where T.U. is) to Kagoshima which is near the Ryukyu Islands. Soon enough, not a trace of any student from W.I.T. can be seen. After about an hour, D.C.'s buses arrived. They were to depart for Maebashi which is only a few miles away from Chiba…

Sakura was drawing invisible centers at the coffee table in the reception area. She was waiting for Sasuke in compliance to her promise. She was still mad at him for what he's done yesterday. Soon, her patience was rewarded when Sasuke emerged from the double door. He was wearing a thin-fabric white button down shirt with its first two buttons undone, baggy faded jeans, and a pair of black Converse. A sweater was lazily slung on right shoulder while the strap of his bag hung on the other shoulder. He looked for Sakura among the crowd and finally spotted her sitting on the loveseat looking as pretty as ever. Her eyes now shone despite the glasses. She wore a yellow silk blouse and a white skirt that ended just at her knees and her hair donned a barrette encrusted with white rhinestones. At her left side sat a monogram Louis Vuitton duffel bag (the white one with different colored symbols). Her feet were crossed at the floor.

He scratched the back of his neck while his other hand held his sunglasses while he approached her.

"Morning," he began before pocketing his hands. "You came." He stated the obvious.

Sakura looked at him from under her lashes with a cold glare. "Of course, I promise, didn't I?"

"Um, yeah, just-just," Sasuke run a hand through his hair before exhaling loudly, "look, I'm sorry about yesterday…I just got worked up when I saw the blood—I mean, you bleeding." Then he looked away for he was unsure of how she would respond.

Her eyes visibly softened as she sighed.

"Apology accepted. I also…I mean—sorry for using you yesterday, I was just deliberately trying to get on her nerves; I-I didn't mean to kiss you yesterday…it just came up and-and-and—"

"I get it. So," he shifted his weight and readjusted his bag, "I wanted you to come today so that I could give you this before I leave."

Sasuke produced a roll of parchment secured with a pale blue ribbon from his back pocket. Sakura took it and was about to open it when—

"Wait! Don't open it until I leave."

Sakura raised a brow at him.

"Why? What's this?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just something to figure out."

"Is it necessary?"

"That's up to you. Just contact me when you have it figured out."

"But I don't know your number or you e-mail address—"

"Teme! The bus is leaving!" Naruto yelled through the window of the bus.

"You'll find a way. Bye." He shifted his weight again and exhaled before squeezing her hand and kissing it and then said, "thanks." And then he ran out of sight.

Sakura just frowned and waited for the bus to leave the gates before she untied the ribbon and read the contents—

_To Miss ____

_(A Charade)_

_My first displays the wealth and pomp of kings,_

_Lords of the earth! Their luxury and ease._

_Another view of man, my second brings,_

_Behold him there, the monarch of the seas!_

_But, ah! United, what reverse we have!_

_Man's boasted power and freedom, all are flown;_

_Lord of the earth and sea, he bends a slave,_

_And woman, lovely woman, reigns alone._

_Thy ready wit the word will soon supply,_

_May its approval beam in that soft eye!_

She sighed and shoved the piece of parchment at her bag before leaving for her own lair too.

.o.O.o.

**Platform-shoes12's note: So, how's the chapter? I made it extra long so that it could make up for the long wait.**

**HERE'S THE PROMO: The first to figure out the answer to the charade will receive CHAPTER FOUR three weeks before I post it in FF.(dot)net. Send in your answers via reviewing.**

**Hint: The answer is one word**

**I'm starting on a new fic so if you liked this fic of mine, I think you'll like the new one too! Its title is "Clandestine Fraudulence" tell me via reviewing if you want the detailed summary and what-not. **

**You know the drill, write TADA! If you've read the author's note. Don't forget to review!**

_**Acknowledgements**_

_**I would like to express my sincerest thanks to the following for continuously inspiring me to write:**_

_**Savage Garden**_

_**My friend, Joshua Israel**_

_**Twilight Saga**_

_**Jane Austen's Emma**_

_**New Year's Eve (I made it my deadline to post this)**_

_**Pride and Prejudice—Jane Austen**_

_**Roses are Red—James Patterson**_

_**Exit Betty—Grace Livingston Hill**_

_**Books of Sidney Sheldon**_

_**Great deal of Movies (Spec. Speed Racer and Journey to the center of the earth) and other fictions.**_

.o.O.o.

"_My heart is not a bottle that you just throw and then recycle"—Me!_

"_Shut up. You're being dramatic."—Me, too!_

.o.O.o.

_**Signing out,**_

_**kOusetsu-hime**_

_**­­**_

**SOME FAQ's you **_**might **_**ask:**

**Who's Ekaterina? Deng Xiaoping III? **

**They are my fictitious characters who'll play major parts in the whole story.**

**Are the places mentioned real?**

**If you're asking about Chiba and the other locations of the said schools, they're true. I searched them through the Oxford's Encyclopedia.**

**What about Diadem?**

**She'll be starring in the next chapter. The next chapter is all about Diadem and then I'll see when I can introduce Lizzy Tisdale.**

**By the way, watch out for more riddles for the succeeding chapters! (they wouldn't be regular but they'll be frequent.)**

**Oh!**

_**AND A GRACE LADEN NEW YEAR TO ALL!!! GOD BLESS YOU!**_


	4. Scars and Allusions

**Platform-shoes12's note: Love it! The first to answer the riddle is jovis13. I'd like to thank her and jonelle for beta-ing this.**

**By the way, the answer to the riddle is courtship.**

_To Miss ____

_(A Charade)_

_My first displays the wealth and pomp of kings,_

_Lords of the earth! Their luxury and ease,_

**  
The answer is **_**court**_

_  
Another view of man, my second brings,_

_Behold him there, the monarch of the seas!_

**  
The answer is **_**ship**_

_  
But, ah! United, what reverse we have!_

_Man's boasted power and freedom, all are flown;_

_Lord of the earth and sea, he bends a slave,_

_And woman, lovely woman, reigns alone._

**  
Court + Ship = **_**courtship**_

_  
Thy ready wit the word will soon supply,_

_May its approval beam in that soft eye!_

* * *

**  
I thank you all in advance!**

**I therefore claim no ownership of Naruto and the characters thereof aside from Yuki, Ekaterina, and other fictitious characters. I also claim that it is a fact indeed that such a university in Europe is also named Warwick but it is not exactly named as the school Warwick Institute of Technology I mentioned in this story. The places mentioned in this story are fruits of research from the Oxford's Encyclopedia and I am therefore, if there is a case of misinterpretation, liable for my personal interpretation of the legend**

* * *

_Better to love amiss than nothing to have loved—Crabbe_

* * *

****

Summary: Haruno Sakura has three identities: an underground racer, a notable student, and a private press relations officer. Deceptions rise as she struggles to maintain all the disguises to keep her self from falling in love with this young man who crossed paths and carelessly fell in love with each identity. The Sovereign Con Artist meets her downfall.

* * *

_**  
Chapter IV**_

_****_

Scars and Allusions

__

It was a fair day, Sakura surmised while walking out of the reception area and approaching her Ford Focus, which now houses Wei, her favorite chauffeur. Twix, as I believed I have mentioned before, does not allow its students to leave its premises if not fetched by a legal guardian or a family chauffeur. Therefore, she had called for Wei, as usual, and decided that she'd drop by at his father's estate before leaving alone for Diadem's lair, located at Sendai.

.o.O.o.

The white Ford Focus wheeled on the gravel curved path margined with pansy flowers at each side. Out of the gentle sloped grounds emerged a home that looked out of place from the traditional Japanese homes around it. Its façade announced the colonial influence integrated in its architecture.

Two giant Italian marble pillars stood at each side of the imposing gigantic double doors.

Sakura Haruno stepped out of the car held open by the chauffeur. She was escorted until the double doors were opened where two rows of maids at each side of the door welcomed her. They bowed when she entered.

The house itself is testament enough to the wealth of the Haruno family. Upon entrance, she was greeted by the familiar marble floor and the red carpet that led straight to the foot of the stairs that direct to the second floor.

"Pleasant morning," she greeted as she removed her coat. A maid immediately approached to take it from her. "Kindly bring my bags to my room, thank you," she addressed the footmen and then asked the maids if they are aware of her mother's location.

"Madame is in the public drawing room, Lady Sakura." A girl with auburn hair answered after she stepped forth from the line and bowed.

"Thank you, uh—Miss Sayuri, did I remember your name right?" she asked before unclasping the buttons of her gloves and allowing them to hang limply by her wrists.

"Yes, Lady Sakura," she stepped back to complete the line and Sakura dismissed them politely before she went to the drawing room to see her mother.

The public drawing room is rather large but completely out of proportion if compared to the private drawing room; yet it gives off waves of homeliness that the private drawing room cannot afford to give despite its majestic features. Wallpapers of shining pale blue with flesh colored floral patterns with its Irish green leaves covered the walls of the public drawing room. Jasmine yellow curtains of Damask hung on the floor to ceiling window. The room is also richly furnished with lofty chairs, foot rests, an intricately carved center table, and a pianoforte near the fireplace. The fireplace was on the wall opposite the huge window and the warmth of the flames gave much addition to comfort in a chilly November evening.

"Mama," she curtsied and kissed her mother on her cheek before taking a seat herself.

"Ah, Sakura, it's nice to see you again."

Mina is already in her early fifties but the trace of her share of beauty when she was younger is still there. Her hair is arranged in an intricate bun adorned with sapphire-encrusted pins to match her gown of white satin and off-white lace with a royal blue sash across her body.

"I've been away for five days as per usual," Sakura, answered.

"Why are you not yet resting? Is there something that propelled you to speak to me?" Mina knew that Sakura normally goes straight to her room each time she arrives and only forsakes the chance of resting for important matters that cannot be put off.

"Actually, Mama…there is. I'm going to Sendai today." Sakura waited for her reaction.

"Sendai? Why so far?"

"I'm preparing for something I need in two months time, I hope you wouldn't mind if I'd rather not elaborate?"

"Does your father know about this?"

"I do not think so. Is he here? I might as well request an audience with him, or is he busy?"

"Busy, I presume, but it would really be best if you talk to him. He's quite disappointed with the outcome of your last discussion."

"I share the same sentiments but there are things that are proved to be naturally inevitable," she sighed, "I suppose I shall leave you be, Mama, for I shall talk to Papa before I leave for Sendai."

Sakura stood and exited the room to talk to her father. Now that she thought about it, it is actually to her advantage that she will not be with her family this Christmas for the rally race will be on December 27th.

She knocked on the cherry wood door and waited not for her to be acknowledged. She entered and immediately introduced herself.

"Ah, Sakura, take a seat." The wrinkled face of her father shot up behind a leather-bound book as his graying hair gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the study.

The study room of her father has oak-paneled walls varnished in maple color though most of them were occupied with shelves of books. There was a narrow window in one corner with rails of carved iron painted in black. One wall had a framed map of Japan and in imitation of Michelangelo's statue of David stood proudly beside it under the illumination of the sole incandescent dim light. Behind the Chippendale desk, her father sat on a leather swivel chair.

"Papa, I'd like to apologize for my unacceptable behavior the last time we talked." She pulled a chair and sat on it while folding her hands on her lap.

"Very well, I suppose it should interest you if I tell you that I had taken time to reconsider…I think you have the right to meet those who schemed to kill your brother." Her father smiled at her.

It was tempting…but she knew she barely has the time to prepare and train for the upcoming rally race that did not follow any rules. Die if you must and they would not care…besides, she is putting her life at stake here. She promised that if she doesn't make it into the top four, she'd reveal the color of her eyes and that is motivation enough. On the other side though, is the rally race more important than meeting the murderers, correction, those who _schemed_ the death of her brother?

"Papa, tempting as it was—I'm sorry but I—I cannot go, for personal reasons I'd rather not tell you. Anyway, Papa, I also came here to let you know that I'll be going to Sendai today."

"Very well, take care of yourself. Will you be taking a chauffeur with you?"

"No, Papa. I can manage." She bowed and left the room.

Sakura proceeded to her room to pack her things. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the four-poster bed (made of white wood) with the mix of off-white and old rose pillows that matched the wallpapers that covered her walls which showed of birds with their long black beaks and wings wide open as they fed on the sweet aroma of the flowers. There were two whitewood side tables carved and lined with gold at each side of her bed; the other had an ancient looking lamp on it.

She opened the secret drawer from the ceiling where she kept the keys to her cars by pulling the rope located near the fireplace. She picked the key for the Aston Martin DB9 by using the handle of the long broom that she had taken from the storeroom and had been kept in her walk-in closet for convenience ever since. She had not told a soul that she was the one who took it. They just have to buy a new one anyway. After that, she went to the garage where the car was parked and left her home.

By the time she reached Fukushima, she parked in a rented parking space and changed her attire in athe building nearby. When she emerged, she was no longer Sakura.

She took the train to reach Diadem's lair from Fukushima to Sendai wearing black shades, an off-white turtle neck, long-sleeves, tight-fitting cardigan shirt (adjective overload?) and khaki leather skirt that hugged her hips matched with white half-leg leather boots. Of course, she was the center of attention while inside the train… (In addition, there were those middle school girls who asked for her autograph and _'__**IF **__it isn't asking too much…' _took her picture with them.)

-LE SIGH-_it's hard to be a celebrity when you're trying to keep a SECRET identity…_ (AND IT RHYMES!)

MOREOVER! The old people looked perplexed as to why the kids looked all giddy and giggled each time the pink haired girl tilted her head in their direction.

Then there's this old woman who even had the nerve to ask a school girl, "Excuse me, but is there a film shoot going in here? My goodness, I'm so underdressed…"

Because, logically speaking, why would a celebrity ride in a public train when she has a limousine at her disposal? Maybe if it was for a movie shooting? For an MTV perhaps?

She got out of the train when it had already arrived at the station in Miyagi, the prefecture of Sendai. From there, she hired a cab that would drive her to Diadem's lair.

When she was there and the cab was out of sight, she made her way to the entrance.

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
State name**_

Diadem

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
Processing voice verification**_

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
Voice verified.**_

_**  
Initializing biometric scan**_

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
Commencing iris scan**_

Sakura had her eyes scanned.

_**  
Iris matched**_

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
Commencing hand scan**_

Sakura placed her hand on the hand scanner.

_**  
Fingerprints matched.**_

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

_**  
State password within five seconds**_

_**  
1…**_

_**  
2…**_

"Meadow Bunting"

_**  
4…**_

_**  
5…**_

_**  
Access granted.**_

_**  
Welcome, Diadem!**_

**  
Buzz-Buzz-Buzz**

The narrow wrought-iron gate opened and revealed a carefully manicured lawn and the house with a sweeping arch of a stairway that lead to a circular balcony elevated at least fifteen feet from the ground.

Diadem ascended the stairs and entered the glass door which could becould be found on the balcony. She went straight to her laboratory where Scepter, her Honda S200 racing car, awaits her.

She removed her tinted glasses and donned her lab coat as she worked with Scepter's engine and other add-ons that would help her on the rally race. Suddenly, she realized she needed help.

* * *

.o.O.o.

"Why are we here again?" Neji asked irately. He was removing the hair strands that stuck at his sweaty neck.

"Because we're TRAINING and-and-and we're just cool like that!" Naruto answered jumping up and down.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered shaking his head while opening a bottle of distilled water and drinking half its contents.

They have been training and racing for almost two hours now.

"Oi, Neji, stop brooding." Shikamaru said and was about to drink his water as well when his phone rang. He frowned and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"You called." Shikamaru stated the obvious to the other person on the line.

"_I need some help."_ A feminine voice resounded.

"About what?"

The other person on the line started to say something.

"Alright, give me a few hours." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"_Oh...and MM?"_

"Yeah?"

"_The password for you today is Iphigenia. Got it?" _

"Iphigenia, right."

And the line went dead.

"Who's that?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

Shikamaru shrugged, "an old acquaintance…"

"Tch, another chick you own?" Naruto sneered.

"Chick, yes, my own, no. Oi guys, I have to get going. Shikamaru responded playing with his keys.

"So…that means…" Naruto began.

"That we have to leave." Sasuke finished for him.

"Finally." Neji sighed with relief, entered his car and sped off.

"Hn." Sasuke left too.

"Well…you can't expect those bastards to say thank you…so I'll do it. Thanks, Shikamaru. Adios!" Naruto waved off while running to his car.

When the last car had left the training grounds, Shikamaru heaved a retired sigh and got in his car too and left for Sendai.

* * *

.o.O.o.

There was a knock on the iron door of the laboratory.

With fast reflexes, Diadem wore her sunglasses before deciding that it was time to welcome her guest.

"Hey, MM. I'm glad you came." Diadem began.

Mastermind winced when he heard her call him that again. "Stop calling me that, Dida."

"Nice joke, MM." Diadem rolled her eyes and held the door wide open for him to enter.

The laboratory was not as impressive as anything else inside this house. It has white-washed walls and its floor was tiled. There was a long table, a cabinet where she kept the tools she used when doing immediate remedies for Scepter, two 29" flat-screen monitors attached on the walls, a desk, two chairs, a computer, a magazine rack, a sink, and a wheezing heater.

"Here's the catch." The pink-haired racer threw an acetate folder towards mastermind's direction. The young man caught it with ease and flipped through the pages. Soon, he could hardly contain his disbelief.

"H-how?" he was too absorbed in the material that he did not dare look up.

"What?"

"How did you get your hands on this? I-It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"MM, MM…you don't understand, do you?" Diadem shook her head in mock pity.

Mastermind continued to see the full course of the upcoming rally race, the obstacles, and everything necessary.

"I—I don't." He admitted, closing the folder and rubbing his temples.

"MM, in the rally race…there are NO rules; therefore, the word 'cheating' does not exist. It's a matter of being three steps ahead." She cupped his face while telling him, "Now tell me what you think?"

"I—we have to install spiked wheels." Mastermind said after finally coming to his senses.

"And?" Diadem prodded.

"Automatic eject…more shock absorbers, springs…we also have to modify the handling, acceleration, and the grip."

"Then I think we have a lot of work to do, huh?"

"Right." Diadem removed her hands from his face and walked away.

They got started working on the design of the spiked wheels using AutoCAD and the automatic ejects. The designs would be sent to the sponsors of Diadem who would in turn, submit the designs to licensed mechanical engineers who then would create the necessary adjustments and correct the errors. After that, the engineers will send them to Diadem's crew who will incorporate the new features in Diadem's Honda S2000.

It was past midnight when they finished refurbishing the designs.

"Thanks again for helping, MM…" Diadem patted him on his shoulders.

"No worries, Dida...but next time…" Shikamaru shrugged and pocketed his hands.

"Next time, what?"

"Nothing, I've got to get going. Kaa-san will visit me in my condo unit today. I better clean up." He reached for the door.

"Wait, okay, here, take this with you." Diadem gave him a chain with a dog tag attached to it.

"I know, it looks cheap…but just keep it. It could unlock secrets that would shock the underground world someday. There is more to it than what meets the eye." Diadem gave him a smirk. "I do sound corny, don't I?"

Diadem just gave a good-natured laugh at the expression in mastermind's face. His face said it all.

.o.O.o.

By the time Shikamaru arrived in his condo unit in the Paramount Housing Units in Tokyo, it was already five in the morning and the sun was peeking from behind the clouds. Just when he closed the door, the lights switched on and there a few feet away from him stood his mother looking at him all-knowing.

Before the woman had a chance to speak, Shikamaru feigned exhaustion and let out a yawn that sounded pretty convincing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock…

"Whoa, I really woke up early today. I wonder…should I go back jogging?" He asked himself in a very convincing tone that was loud enough for his mother to hear.

The woman crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

"Oh, Kaa-san, you're here. Ohayo…" he kissed his mother's cheek and ran to his room locking it.

"Whew—" he sighed, "that was close." While removing his pants so that he could sleep in his boxers he felt something hard in his pocket. He brought it out and looked at it…

__

…unlock secrets that would shock the underground world someday…

* * *

_._o.O.o.

She was sitting between two boys at the backseat of a taxi parked in an abandoned lot with overgrown weeds.

The thirty-year old man at her left took most of the space for he was very fat and his face featured flabby cheeks that had thin skin covering it showing a vague impression of the small reddish purple veins beneath it. He had brown hair and rosy cheeks. The man busied himself by alternating the use of his nebulizer (for he has asthma) and sucking his strawberry flavored lollipop as he rocked himself back and fort. He is mostly quiet but when he spoke, he showed a mild case of autism and of retarded mental development.

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_It had a touch of colic_

_She gave it brandy twice a day_

_And now it's an alcoholic_

On her right was a skinny redhead who loved to talk. There were freckles on his face and his arms looked like bones covered with skin. He was toying with a Swiss knife while telling about a story regarding aliens and missing cows and circles in cornfields. Then, the skinny red-head cracked a corny joke…

"Why is six afraid of seven?"

"Why?" she asked wearily.

"Because seven eight nine!" with that the skinny boy started laughing out loud. "Did you get it? Seven ATE nine!" and the boy continued to laugh—and then it happened so fast!

The next thing she knew the skinny boy is dead. He was butchered to death with the Swiss knife he was playing with, his body was ripped and his insides were carelessly hauled out of his stomach and down on the ground to be feasted upon by the flies. The corkscrew from the Swiss knife was used to puncture the eyes and the body was haphazardly thrown to the abandoned lot concealed by the overgrown weeds.

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_She tied it to a pylon_

_36,000 megahertz went up its bum_

_And turned its wool to nylon_

She stared at the masterpiece of true monstrosity and felt a sickening pang inside her…bitter bile rose to her throat in a reflux.

When she looked at her left, the fat man sat there licking his strawberry flavored lollipop as he rocked himself back and forth while humming the tone of 'Mary had a little lamb'. He looked decent if not for the thick blood that sprinkled his cheeks and the bright red blood that was now drying on his hands up to his elbows. She felt sick of the monstrosity she just witnessed.

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_Her father shot it dead_

_Now Mary takes the lamb to school_

_Between two hunks of bread_

She held back a scream. With the most composed voice she could muster, she asked him, "Do you have any personal problems, sir? I'd be glad to help…"

"I-I do, yes, yes, I do have one…I couldn't remember…oh, oh, yes, that one…" he talked to himself rather than her.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" she asked while opening the door and went outside with the fat man trailing her.

"I'm sad, I'm lonely…very lonely. I want to be happy…like the happy tree friends. I watch them every time…you know?"

_  
Happy tree friends? But that cartoon is an advocate of violence…_

"Do you want to laugh? I can tell you a joke—"

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_Tommy had a pup_

_Alfonzo had a crocodile_

_That ate the others up_

She stopped when she saw the murderous glare the fat man gave her.

"Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea. Come; let's go back into the car." She held the door open for him…she knew she was next, she's going to die, lose all her internal organs, have herself skinned and then thrown to oblivion…her mind frantically thought of an escape…an idea came up.

She's a fast runner…if she could buy some time to be several feet away from him by the time he unlocks the door, there stands a great chance that she could outrun him…the taxi broke down, didn't it?

She watched the fat man enter quietly and then in a flash, the man looked at her and with a creepy chirpy voice, he said, "Don't lock the door, and don't run away…" as if he had read her mind. She was surprised when his originally deep voice sounded so shrill and chirpy.

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_You've heard this tale before_

_But did you know she passed her plate_

_And had a little more_

Nervously, she nodded…but…with quick reflexes, she locked the door, slammed it shut, and ran as fast as she could.

She knew she had covered a great distance from the taxi already and she could see the station where cabs were waiting to be hired. However, she continued to run and finally felt her energy slowly slip away from her when she heard the creepy chirpy voice again…

"I'm behind you…I'm behind you…I'll catch you…and we'll be happy…" It sounded so shrill…

She dared to look back, but what she saw shocked her. Instead of the fat man, it was a lean figure of six-foot-two, the fat man changed into a handsome man with patrician features, smoldering crimson eyes with black comas swirling around it, the man had long inky hair tied into a low pony tail…he looked familiar…and she almost instinctively stopped to lean on him…

Not to be daunted, she continued to run for her life…_I should get out of here…and fast!_

She finally arrived at the station and immediately got in a cab…

"Drive me to Chiba, quick!"

The cab sped off as she breathed a sigh of relief only to hear something sigh beside her too…

__

She'd been sure she was the lone passenger! She HAD been sure!

Her throat constricted…_this is not happening!_ She slowly and hesitantly turned her head—_No, Kami! No!_

There, beside her, sat the fat man with bloody hands and blood stained cheeks rocking back and forth inhaling in his nebulizer sucking his strawberry flavored lollipop before he turned to face her and sent an eerie smile at her…

Then there was the creepy chirpy voice again…

"I'm beside you…I'm beside you…I'll catch you…and we'll be happy…"

His voice was horrifyingly musical. The man rocked himself back and forth before bringing out a dagger with a white gold hilt…then he sang Mary had a Little Lamb again…

_  
Mary had a little lamb_

_She thought it rather silly_

_She threw it up into the air_

_And caught it by its Willy_

"And now…" the creepy chirpy voice returned,

"caught you."

And she saw the dagger heading straight to her eyes…

* * *

"NOOOOO!" A sweaty Diadem immediately sat up. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead…she felt her pajamas stick to her sweaty body like a second skin. She immediately reached for her eyes…

"It's just a dream…just a dream…" she told herself…but it had been so real! She was going to die…the dagger was going to puncture her eyes…

Her ears still felt hot, and they looked red. It was one of Diadem's weird features. Her ears increase in temperature to a point that forces her to wake up when she had nightmares.

Diadem was frozen on the spot…facing the ceiling and not daring to look at either sides of her…_he would appear if I look…_and she did not let sleep overtake her until she felt truly drained and returned to sleep after three hours of fighting to stay awake.

.o.O.o.

When Diadem awoke for the second time that day, she remembered the horrible dream and started to sweat again. She threw the covers aside. Across the only window of her room was a floor to ceiling mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw how pale and scared she looked. Scared green eyes stared back at her as it examined its reflection. Her pink hair stuck at the back of her neck and curled at the sides of her face.

"I should get some fresh air," she told herself.

She proceeded to step on the warm water of the tub in her bathroom and lathered herself…however, when she was starting to rinse herself, the water turned to red before her eyes…it grew darker and darker until she was bathing in blood.

She screamed and immediately stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel but when she looked back on the tub, there was nothing wrong with the water…there was not a trace of red…

"I'm imagining things…" she murmured as she wrapped her hair with a spare towel and went out to go to her walk-in closet just opposite the door of her bathroom.

She decided to wear a black spaghetti-strap dress embellished with black sequins all the way down until the two layers of black chiffon ruffles with white dots that reached mid-thigh. She wore red tights and a pair of black pumps. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail. A checkered white and red knitted beret sat askew on her head. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she saw a pair of crimson eyes with swirling black comas looking at her from behind. Shocked, she looked behind her…but she saw nothing.

"My…no, no, I have to go…" she grabbed a glossy red faux leather bag and stuffed it with her wallet, her phone, and the basic necessities. She quickly picked a pair of white square, slightly-oversized glasses tinted heavily with a gradient of black and gray before running out of Diadem's lair. She hired a cab and told the driver to drive her to Sendai Central Mall where she would spend the day.

* * *

.o.O.o.

The Sendai Central Mall has a simple structure. It was mostly gray with many wide glass windows. It occupied an entire block and had seven floors, three of which were for parking space. The automatic doors opened and she entered hoping that she could forget her dream even for a while.

Inside were a lot of people bustling with activities and in idle contentment of spending money; to further distract herself, she resorted to fitting different clothes but so far, each time she looked at the mirror, she could feel a pair of eyes boring on her each time and so she leaves the store breathless. She ascended the stairs rather than taking the elevator for she feels claustrophobic at the moment. The fifth floor showcases a huge fountain with different colored lights underneath that mingled with the water sprouting therefore giving off an illusion of rainbows shooting up from random locations. Around the fountain's fence were carved wooden benches and it suddenly looked inviting... She dragged her feet to it and sat, almost sulking. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she could only see the crimson eyes…when she opened them, there were already high school girls staring at her.

It was nice to know that her eyes are still concealed.

"Hey," she greeted them and sent a weary smile at their direction.

"Uhm, hi Diadem…w-would you like to eat lunch with us?" one of the girls asked her.

"Lunch?" she looked at the atomic clock installed in her cellular phone and saw that it was almost twelve, "Oh, it won't hurt I guess." She stood up and walked along them. If truth be told, she was not really hungry…but…she needed all the distractions she could get, right? While walking, the girls chattered and talked to her and she absent-mindedly answered.

They were almost in the food court when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned around and grabbed the wrist to twist it but the other hand was swift too and it quickly removed her hand before it could do any damage.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, breathless...her eyes were in a glare though it was concealed behind the glasses. The girls, meanwhile, were starting to squeal like mad.

"Surprised to see me?"

When she looked at the person's face, flashes of her dreams entered her mind…_those eyes…_

And she almost screamed.

"I asked you a question." She said through gritted teeth.

"I asked you a question too."

"I asked first."

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you want from me, rookie?"

The man smirked "You're really fond of bullying green horns, huh, senior?"

"Um…Diadem we should get—" one of the girls, though excited to witness the scene, looked apprehensive for the clock is ticking and they're running out of time before lunch break is over.

"Would you mind if I ask her to lunch and you girls go ahead?" the man asked.

"Oh," the schoolgirl blushed, "Well, sure, it's fine."

The man was still holding onto Diadem's arm.

"It's actually thoughtful…" another girl muttered and they hurriedly said their 'goodbyes' before leaving them.

"What are you doing here?" The man once again asked.

"I-I'm getting a life here so back off. I'm not having lunch with anyone, not even you."

"Really now?" but the man had already dragged her in a restaurant called Teriyaki Boy.

When they were seated…

"First, I have a name."

"Well of course. Freebooter or Uchiha Sasuke, teme, bastard…what do you want me to call you, huh?"

Freebooter slid on the seat closer to her. "Would you mind lowering your voice?"

"I am not taking orders from you." She told him but her voice obviously lowered.

She continued to elbow him and he caught her wrist gripping it with force that she winced. He lowered his hand and saw scratches on her wrist.

"Where did you get these?" he asked,

* * *

****

-Flashback-

_  
Through gritted teeth, she said, "Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"_

"_Just tell me what happened!"_

_  
She slapped his hands away from her shoulder but he was quick enough that he caught her wrists and held them in iron grips. She winced. He saw her reaction and opened his hands to examine her wrists._

"_Where did these come from?" he asked angrily when he saw scratches._

"_Should it concern you?"_

****

-End-

* * *

Should it concern you?" Diadem replied pulling her wrists away from him.

It's like déjà vu.

"I asked: where did you get these?"

"Fine. A mob of girls surrounded me yesterday at Fukushima as they tried to get my autograph. One of them had long nails and she accidentally scratched me. Okay?"

He threw a skeptical look at her. Meanwhile, Diadem was in a state of panic inside.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Mind your own business, Mr.—err—freebooter." _Whew! That was close!_

"Let's eat."

"I'm not hungry." She continued to shove him away but he didn't budge, not even an inch. He wrapped his arm around her to restrain her and whispered "Stop it," then, there was a flash…

Ding! Ding! Hot Scoop Coming up!

* * *

.o.O.o.

__

November 6, 2008, Thursday

_3:00 p.m., Akira Health Spa, Tokyo_

In the less populated parts of Tokyo stood a rusty-red bricked U-shape six-story building often referred to as the Metropolis Paradise. The building serves as a host to a chain of sixty spas and fitness centers. The entire sixth floor is occupied by the Akira Health Spa. Its reputation is known for being of service to the most elite personalities in the country including the empress and the prime minister's wife. The Akira Health Spa has water gliding the glass walls at the back of the reception desk. The soundproof feature allowed it to be a haven amidst the busy city.

The employees ranged from the usherettes, yoga instructors, to therapists, and more. The walls that dominated the place were painted in an olive green shade, while the place was decorated with bamboo-crafts, potted plants, and miniature waterfalls. An entire wall served as a floor-to-ceiling aquarium with white sand, Koi fish, and other brightly colored fishes, aquatic plants, and man-made coral reefs.

The chimes on the main entrance sounded when the guard opened the door to accommodate the prospective customer. He was a tall man standing more than six feet.

"Excuse me," The man approached the reception area.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"I have a reservation at three o'clock."

"Are you—?"

"Yes, that's my name." the man interjected when he saw the name.

The receptionist pulled the bell and an usherette approached them. "Sir, this is Aiko. She will escort you to chamber seventeen. Enjoy your stay!"

"Yes, yes, Arigato."

"This way please," the usherette led him to the aforementioned chamber where he met the current occupant.

"Arigato, Aiko-chan. That will be enough for today." A woman in her late forties with black hair and lovely face drew out some bills from her purse and  
gave it to the usherette as a tip.

"Anytime, Fan Lady" the girl bowed and left.

"I brought you good news," The man began.

"Ah, an excellent spy you are, my dear friend. And this good news is?" The woman motioned for the therapist to leave them for a few minutes.

"I now know the love interest of Uchiha Sasuke." The man stated when he was sure that there's only the two of them in the said chamber.

The woman looked shocked. "Indeed?"

"Hai."

"Who? Who is she?"

The young man pulled out a picture of a girl in her late teens with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Haruno Sakura."

The door to Chamber 17 opened and in came a girl with honey-colored hair and blazing blue eyes.

"Affirmative." The girl interjected. "Here's the biography of Haruno Sakura."

She gave the woman a folder and said woman flipped on the pages.

"So…she's the daughter of…Mina and Haruno Kiyoshi? Mina? The sister of the emperor?"

"Positive, Fan Lady."

The calm composure turned into that of confusion, then it broke into bitterness, and then of anger.

"Daughter of Mina! Unacceptable! What is your proof that she is indeed Uchiha Sasuke's love interest?"

"F-Fan L-Lady—" the girl stuttered.

"He gave her the riddle." The man finished for her.

"The riddle? My! That's serious…and how long did they know each other?"

"T-two days…"

"Two? Two days were all it took for Uchiha Sasuke to fall in love! This is utterly ridiculous! I want her out of his life. You know what to do: eliminate Haruno Sakura in six months. I don't want any trace of her and I don't want any of this connected to my name. Understood?"

"Hai, Fan Lady." The two answered simultaneously.

"I want her gone. You have six months and," the woman caught an encircled portion of the paper, "Oh, who's Diadem? Is this a name, by the way?"

"Diadem is an underground community celebrity suspected to be of the same real identity as the love interest of Uchiha Sasuke. However, it is not yet proven."

"Then take her out of the way too, we're not taking chances. You got that?"

"Hai, Fan Lady."

* * *

.o.O.o.

**  
Article No. 1 Fans crave for new underground celebrity couple!**

****

It had been four years since the underground community knew of a romantic team-up among the racers in the persons of Paragon (Yuki) and White Rose (Konan) with Pelops (Pein) who completed the threesome. The unexpected death of Paragon brought an abrupt end to the racing career of White Rose.

**  
Four years, a long time indeed, and now, fans can see a new chemistry between our two most spectacular racers: Freebooter and Diadem. The question is…are they interested?**

**  
In one of our forums, a man who introduced himself "Freebooter" claimed himself not attracted to the beautiful racer. How true is this? The picture of the left side says otherwise. See how Freebooter has his arms wrapped around our beloved Diadem and how close his face was to hers? Are we going to have a new love team who will rock the underground world with romance? Let us know of your opinion by participating in our latest poll or by submitting comments below.**

**Next Page (For more Articles click here or scroll down to post a review/Discussion)**

* * *

****

Comments: (read from the bottom)

**From: PILI_PINAS**

**You have a stick (A BIG ONE) shoved up your ass. This is a free site and I'd say what I want! And—nobody answered my question yet…about the kissy thing. I'm really cOnfUsed. O.O**

****

From: Emo8boy

**Go kill yourself PILI_PINAS. You squeal waaaaaaaaay toooooo much for my liking.**

****

From: PILI_PINAS

**Well, sure, they'll look cute together—insert squeals—please! I mean, I don't want them to be forced together but if they could make it work, I mean—why not?**

**Oh—question! Question! If they kiss, would that make them NOT virgins? Because I'd like to see them kiss…-SQUEAL!**

****

From: Achilles'_heel

**No! As in N.O., No! It will make the underground community life CHEESY! AND **_**THAT **_**is so totally not COOL. They're supposed to be TOUGH not all lovey-dovey…got it?**

**And, to **_**Religious…**_**maybe you should mind your own business? You're not even sure if they're still –V_ _ _ _ _**

****

From: Religious

**Fine. As long as they remain chaste…I mean, it would do Diadem good if she remains a virgin until she's married.**

* * *

****

Article No. 2 New Betting Pool Opens

****

Due to insistent public demand and the agreement reached by the underground judiciary branch, we now open the betting pool whether he (Freebooter) and she (Diadem) would end up together or not.

**Cast in your bets now! Betting starts at fifty bucks. Visit the manager's site to join the betting pool.**

**Next Page (For more Articles click here or scroll down to post a review/Discussion)**

* * *

Diadem slammed her Mac Air shut and pulled at her hair. "This is utterly stupid!" They are betting on her love life for Pete's sake! Hello? Does anybody know the meaning of personal space? Or better yet, privacy?

She turned to face Freebooter who was looking over her shoulder. "This is your entire fault! If you haven't pulled a stunt like that then none of this would happen!" she yelled poking his chest in the process. It was just four hours after they saw the flash of a digital camera and now people were casting bets on their lives.

"If you're not in hysterics, I wouldn't have done any restraining." Freebooter pointed out.

"This is SO. TOTALLY. NOT. **MY. **FAULT! I was the one dragged!!! I don't even want to eat lunch with **YOU…**and now, they even DOUBT _my _**CHASTITY!**" she pounded on his chest. They were getting anxious looks from passers by who were getting an impression of immorality that happened between the two teens that made them fight over the girl's _chastity_.

"Chastity. You are chaste?" Sasuke snorted.

"I **AM **chaste." Diadem blushed when she realized she had said that so loud.

"Hn." He muttered before stopping her and telling her that he would drive her home.

"I can afford a cab, okay?" she shoved the Mac Air in her red bag and walked away.

"You know what? You're annoying." He said, loud enough only for her to hear.

She ignored him and continued to walk away. She took the stairs again until she reached the first floor and she waved for a cab. However, when she was about to enter the cab, there were two passengers already. One was skinny with red hair and freckled face and the other was fat with flabby cheeks sucking at a lollipop. She screamed…_the red head is going to die_…and right there she fainted.

.o.O.o.

There was a room with walls made of mirrors. She was bound by gold chains at the backrest of a throne and she was naked. People were jeering at her. They know. They already know the color of her eyes and only her face was reflected on all the mirrors…her eyes searched for help, but there was none…then, **The Unnamed** approached her wearing his brown robe, the hood concealing his face. The Unnamed was the founder of the underground community whose identity never ceased to be a complete mystery that no one could crack.

"_Loser! Loser!"_ the people taunted while yelling other nasty things but she couldn't pay attention for she was only focused at the Unnamed. The cold voice was intensified by the enclosed space and she could hear the words echo ten times back…

"_I trusted you…but you failed me. You're a loser; you're nothing but a disappointment!"_

She could only bow her head in shame…

"_It was a rally race, child's stuff if you ask me…yet, you lose!" _Why is the voice so achingly familiar?

"_You're a disappointment!"_

And his words sliced her. The Unnamed is going to get her crucified.

"W-who are you?" she asked, afraid.

"_Do you really want to know?"_ The menacing voice asked. It was full of contempt.

"I-I—" she stammered.

"_Do you?"_ The voice asked louder, angrier.

"Y-yes, I do."

White as sheet bony and claw-like hands slid from the sleeves and went straight to the brim of the hood…

"_I'm…" _and the hand pulled the hood and it revealed a face, a familiar face that gripped her heart hard. Why does it hurt to see him like that? And she disappointed him…she cried…and then she felt the warm liquid roll down her cheeks and her eyes began to open. _Why is my vision blurred by black and gray?_

Then she realized that thankfully, she's still wearing her glasses. She watched the trees pass her and she remembered seeing the red-haired man and the fat one…and then darkness…she must have fainted.

She felt something pushing her back and when she looked down, she saw the seatbelt securing her in place.

"Where am—"

"I'm driving you home." A voice answered her.

"I feel tired…" she said, resigned.

The car slowed down and parked to the side where there was free space.

"Why are we stopping?" Diadem asked Freebooter.

"What just happened? You were screaming and then you fainted and then you cried."

"I-I—"

"And why are you screaming that the red head is going to die when you were about to enter the taxi?"

Diadem remembered and shook in horror. "He's going to die! The man in the cab—"

"Diadem, there's no man in the taxi."

"B-but he's there! And-and-and the fat man is going to kill him with the Swiss knife! I know it…I saw—"

"Diadem, I was right behind you before you screamed and there was no one inside, only the driver."

"But—in my dream—"

"It's just a stupid dream!" He slammed a hand to the steering wheel.

"N-no, I was next…he's going to kill me and puncture my eyes using the cork screw." Freebooter almost twitched at the horrid detail she just mentioned.

"Look, you're just burnt out. You need to rest." He tried a nicer approach to calm her down.

"I…yes…would you please drive me to the train station instead?"

Freebooter frowned at her. "I thought I told you to rest?"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do…train station please."

Freebooter made a U-turn and drove her to the train station. She purchased a ticket for Fukushima.

"What are you going to do in Fukushima?"

"I'll see my psychiatrist. Would you do me a favor?"

Freebooter shifted his weight to another foot. "Hn."

"Don't follow me, okay? Promise me."

"Why?"

"Just promise me!" She yelled at him.

Freebooter raised a brow at her. "Fine."

"Okay, thanks." When the train halted, Diadem boarded it and left Freebooter staring as the train chugged off.

When she reached Fukushima, she entered a small shop and bought some clothes since she didn't bring any with her. She changed into it and  
returned to her Aston Martin DB9 and headed home.

.o.O.o.

"My brother is alive." Sakura insisted. "He should be. I saw him."

Her sisters looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Umm, Sakura…you know that what you're saying is—" Lady Masako began. Masako is the eldest, brunette, and her face looked very much like Sakura's except that her eyes were a deeper shade of green.

"—impossible?" Sakura finished for her, "I saw him with my own eyes. He talked to me." She insisted.

Mineko, the third daughter looked worriedly at her sister. Among the four of them, only Mineko is stout. She barely stood five foot one and she had round features and a potbelly. She didn't inherit the aristocratic features of her mother, only the nose of her father, the trademark green eyes, and the full lips of her father's mother.

"You're just tired, my dear…we saw him being cremated, right? You were the one who scattered his ashes too, so…"

"You're all wrong, I saw him in Sendai—"

"Stop it, Sakura. Do not be a fool. You said so yourself that it was only a dream. Do not let yourself confuse your dreams with reality. Think, would you? Why would Yuki have you crucified?" The second eldest subdued her.

Mikomi, the second eldest, looked very much like their mother. She and the eldest are already married. Among the two of them, she's the only one who has a son. Masako was found to be sterile.

Sakura looked down. Like always, Mikomi is right. But can't she be wrong this time? She saw the face of his brother when the Unnamed pulled down his hood.

"But of course, you're right Mikomi…I-I—maybe I just miss him."

"Now, now, don't shed your tears on some one who died a long time ago, my dear. Why don't you rest a little before you leave for Twix tomorrow?" Mineko suggested.

"I suppose so, thank you all for putting up with my mad folly."

"It's no real bother, Sakura…just go and rest." Masako was eager to dismiss her.

"Maybe you should tell the directress of Twix about it, Tsunade is a very good psychiatrist." Mikomi, always being practical, suggested.

Sakura bowed and exited the drawing room. Tomorrow, it's back to school—

* * *

.o.O.o.

__

December 8, 2009-Monday

_Twix University, Chiba 7:30 A.M._

"Pleasant morning, Sakura!" Tenten said, jogging to her direction.

"Morning, Tenten…" she greeted while taking out her bags from the backseat.

"It's freezing! I almost neglected a bath today, if truth be told." Tenten giggled sheepishly.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Sakura asked, ignoring the confession.

"Oh, not yet…I was waiting for you and—Oh! There you are Hinata-chan!" Tenten went past her to greet another person with dark blue-violet hair  
and pale lavender eyes.

"H-hi Miss T-Tenten…" The shy girl greeted while the chauffeur carried her bags for her.

"Come, we're just about to eat breakfast when you arrived. Would you join us?" Tenten asked.

"W-well…Otou-san had made me eat b-breakfast already and—"

"Oh, okay I understand…maybe next time then?"

Hinata smiled at her shyly and gave her a peace sign and said "Okay, I'd l-look forward t-to it." And the girl passed Tenten to the large building with the chauffeur following her.

"She's your friend?" Sakura asked.

"Just recently. She's Neji-kun's cousin." Tenten threw a knowing look at Sakura and she got the message.

"Getting close to the family, are we?"

"Well…you could say that…" and they laughed all the way to the third floor.

* * *

.o.O.o.

"…and she had the same scratches." Sasuke was walking alongside Shikamaru on the corridors of Düsseldorf College Dormitory.

"What did she say about it?" The lazy-genius asked while fingering the dog tag that was around his neck.

"It was because of a fan trying to get her autograph in Fukushima who apparently has long nails and in the process of trying to catch her attention scratched her accidentally."

"Do you believe it?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped fingering the dog tag and pocketed his hands instead.

"Well…I don't, but the reason she said is quite rational," Sasuke paused, "She also fainted."

"What!" Shikamaru asked in alarm.

Sasuke looked at him, shocked at his reaction. "I was there and I caught her…I was tempted to see the color of her eyes."

"You saw?"

"No. I'm better than that. Hey, what's hanging on your neck?"

"A dog tag you idiot."

"I know it's a dog tag."

"It's a gift."

"Gift from?"

"From—"

"Dudes! Long time no see!" A loud voice yelled from the opposite side of the corridor.

"It's the dobe." Sasuke muttered as the two (Sasuke and Shikamaru) sighed in chorus. Old habits die hard, don't they?

"Basketball practice this afternoon! The nationals are coming and Freak-o-sensei is mad!" Naruto still yelled despite the growing proximity between them.

"It's fortunate that the name of our team is not 'YOUTH'. I wouldn't walk out wearing the jerseys even if it's championship. Troublesome freak of a coach." Shikamaru shook his head as they entered their first class…CALCULUS.

* * *

Inside the room, the man with a mass of spiky silver hair and face always concealed by a mask, stood typing something. When the bell rang, the doors automatically locked and the latecomers would no longer be admitted.

"Class, who could mentally derive and state the f prime x of the equation flashed on the screen?" Kakashi Hatake asked.

A hand shot up. "Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?" The said Hyuuga rose from his seat.

"Three times the quantity four x squared plus five raised to the second power times eight x." Neji stated coolly.

"And what rule did you use?"

"Extended power rule."

"Precisely…this lesson was already sent to your e-mail addresses and I want you to answer the items in your textbooks from page 123 to 124 to be submitted tomorrow and expect a quiz on Friday. Submit your discussion of theory on Wednesday.

Groans were heard inside the class.

"Mr. Hatake, you're killing us!" Naruto complained.

"No, but I'm trying." Kakashi smirked from behind his mask and continued to call more people to get the derivatives of the functions flashed on the  
screen.

.o.O.o.

That evening, Sakura researched on matters regarding The Unnamed.

* * *

****

Welcome to the official site of the Underground Community!

**  
Home ****About Us ****Calendar**** Polls**** Forums**

**  
Home**

**  
December 8, 2008**

**  
The rally race draws near and so far there are fifty registered—**

Sakura did not bother reading about the happenings for that day but quickly clicked on the link "About Us".

****

Home** About Us ****Calendar**** Polls**** Forums**

**  
About Us**

****

+History

**  
+Officers**

**  
+Celebrities**

Sakura clicked on the History.

****

Home **About Us**** Calendar ****Polls ****Forums**

**  
About Us**

**  
+History**

The Underground Community was founded on June 3, 2000 by the mysterious person we call "The Unnamed." It started as a simple drag racing where spectators cast their bets on three racers: Paragon, White Rose, and Pelops. The races were held during the most ungodly hours on the planes of Sapporo, a few miles away from Bihar. However, the police soon found out about the race and they threatened the racers, along with the spectators to stop the practice or they would be sent to jail. The racings stopped for six months but it resumed on June 3, 2001…the first anniversary of the blooming Underground Community. The first race was held in the Ryukyu Islands, a chain of small islands extending 1050 kilometers to the south-west. Most are peaks of underwater volcanoes, some of which are active therefore, very few people stay there.

From then on, the races were held in the Ryukyu Islands. On June 3, 2002, the first Search for the Most Wanted was held. By that time, the number of racers was not limited to the first three. According to the records, there were at least 107 racers. The preliminary elimination rounds were done in each prefecture of every city. The winners will compete with each other in the second elimination round which will be done in each region and the seven winners will compete for the title Most Wanted.

The Unnamed soon established a network that connects every Underground Community Member and a governing body that decides upon important matters. As of now, there are 2000 employees of the Underground Community. The first rally race was done in June 1, 2003 and the second Search for the Most Wanted was two days later…

Sakura did not continue to read but clicked on the link "The Unnamed" instead.

**  
Home ****About Us ****Calendar**** Polls ****Forums**

****

About Us

**  
+History**

**  
The Unnamed**

The Unnamed is a mysterious character in the entire Underground Community. No one knows of either his identity or his face. He only appears during the awarding of the Most Wanted to give the award and a little speech before disappearing again.

The most known trademark of The Unnamed is the scar on his chin, which is the only visible part of face because most of it is concealed with his hood. He is also assumed to be a male because of his masculine voice and his Adam's apple.

_**  
If you think there's anything that should be revised in this article, send the corrections through this e-mail address: UC (at) G-mail (dot) com or visit us at…**_

* * *

The only thing she gained from her research is that The Unnamed has a scar on his chin and the foundation day (not the year) of the Underground Community is tantamount to the birthday of his brother. So?

She pulled at the roots of her hair. There's got to be some more facts about him!

The door opened and Tenten came in.

"Oi, Sakura, have you done your Christmas shopping yet?" Tenten questioned, sitting on her bed.

"Not yet, Tenten…" Sakura tried to answer with civility. It is indeed irritating when people talk to you about mundane things when you are deep in thought.

"Well, I was hoping if—"

Sakura shut her laptop in resignation, there's no way she could get around Tenten without offending her.

"Is there a problem?" Tenten asked.

"None…what is it that you're saying?"

"Well…you know, the term exams are next week and I was asking if you'd do your Christmas shopping with me."

"Is that it? Of course you can…"

"Well, that's great…--"

"Tenten, if you're done with me, could you please leave me for a moment? I am trying to think, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, okay, sorry…" Tenten immediately retreated and left their room.

* * *

.o.O.o.

__

December 14, 2008—Sunday

_4:00 p.m. Amaterasu Shopping Hub_

"Oi, Sakura…that shirt looks nice," TenTen remarked when she saw what Sakura was holding.

"I do not wear shirts." Sakura deadpanned.

"What have you gotten for your sisters?" Tenten asked.

"For my eldest sister, I bought a journal. For Mikomi, I bought a necklace, and I bought Mineko a music box."

"Are you going to get something for Mr. Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"Mr. Uchiha? Why should I?"

"I don't know. But what if he has something for you?"

"Well I didn't ask him to give me anything. If he gives me a present then that is out of his own discretion."

"Don't you think it's better if you're ready?"

"I suppose so." Sakura shrugged. The footmen behind them carried their bags and paper bags. They were entering the store "FOSSIL" which sells watches when they bumped onto someone on their way.

"Watch where you're—Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke fell on top of Sakura but he has his arms to prop him up a little so that their faces did not touch.

"Miss, I'm sorry…" he quickly stood up and held an outstretched hand for her to take. She gladly took it and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked while dusting herself off.

"I'm meeting up with the dobe, I mean—Naruto."

"Oh, well we have to get going. It's a pleasure to see you, by the way." Sakura, Tenten, and the footmen walked around him and entered the store.

"Wait! Miss, have you figured out the charade already?" Sasuke followed her inside.

Sakura was looking at the masculine watches enclosed within the glass shelves.

"Oh, I haven't got the time to think about it lately, if truth be told…but I'll take a look at it again if you insist."

"Hn." Sasuke pivoted on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"Foolish little brother," a man called him.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" Sasuke stopped but did not look behind him. He knew very well the only man who calls him foolish.

"You found Yuki's sister."

"Stay away from her, Itachi." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I do not answer to anyone, foolish little brother, remember that." And when Sasuke looked back, his brother had already vanished.

* * *

.o.O.o.

"You should stop what you're doing." A man with a mass of dark hair and equally dark eyes spoke.

"I am doing Uchiha Sasuke a favor by eliminating all acquaintances that would be his problem in the future." The Fan Lady reasoned out.

"I do not want you interfering with that kid's life!"

"And what would you have me do? Be imprisoned in this hellhole forever doing nothing? Remember that it is not my choice to be here…if not for the changes of the status quo and for that bi—"

"Do not allude to the past, woman. Not in front of me. Do not include the young lady in your wrathful displeasure to her mother."

"You know nothing of the misery I've been through because of her mother!" Fan Lady told him angrily.

"And you know nothing of the misery I've been through because of you…" the man said in a voice barely above a whisper and he walked out of the room leaving Fan Lady crying to herself.

* * *

_  
Love is a child that speaks in broken language, _

_Yet then, he speaks most plain—Dryden_

* * *

**  
Platform-shoes12's note: So? How's the chapter?**

**Things you should think about:**

**-Who's Fan Lady?**

**-What is Itachi up to?**

**-Who are the minions of Fan Lady?**

**-Who is The Unnamed?**

**-What's the purpose of the dog tag?**

**-Why is Fan Lady so angry at Mina?**

**-Who are the schemers for the death of Yuki?**

****

You know the drill. Write TADA! If you read the author's note and tell me what you think about it. Next chapter will HOPEFULLY introduce Lizzy Tisdale.

**  
Review, please! It motivates me to update!**

****

And I'm rewriting my fiction, Nightingale and finishing the next chapter for Corporate Aficionado. If you're interested, those dreams are actually mine…I just altered them a bit so they'd conincide with the situations…

****

My humblest acknowledgements to:

**-Jovis_13**

**-Jonelle**

**-Windmills of the gods (by Sidney Sheldon)**

**-Northanger Abbey (Jane Austen)**

**-my friend, Fifi for lending me books and telling me the chapters are **

**good**

**-Lili for feeding the ostriches, Ino and Big Foot, with me and reading the chapters**

**-Agatha for patronizing this story because one of the schools is named after her (TWIX)**

**-all those who reviewed**

**-our thesis co-adviser, Ms. Ruby Paraguison, for helping us finish the project that had us participate in the Zonal Biology Exposition 2009**

**-AND! To that someone special who doesn't know he's special enough to inspire me to write!**

__

Signing out,

_Platform-shoes12 (formerly kOusetsu-hime)_


End file.
